Spitfire
by SNOGIRL
Summary: Chapter 17. Klutz: Korra's been a little distracted lately (okay, A LOT distracted) and Ikki and Jinora notice. And if Korra just happens to be dangling from a tree when Mako comes to visit, than the sisters will DEFINTELY not tell him why Korra's become so clumsy lately...
1. Jealousy

**Spitfire**

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of Makorra fics. So many freaking feels about episodes 11 and 12! So I, looking for inspiration, browsed the incomplete LoK fandom. Started reading this **_**AMAZING**_** fic called "Impulse" by InkIllusionist (I suggest you read it, totally and utterly Makorra) and got inspired by the title of chapter 18 and the fact that Korra is more likely to blow her top than Mako…**

**So, what I wanted to happen after "The Spirit of Competition" where Mako grew a pair and broke up with Asami and Bolin used her as a rebound girl and got attached. There. So much simpler than the producer's version, but whatevs. **

**You all should have known this was coming. Disclaimer: Never owned never will.**

_One more flirty smile and her teeth are going to be thanking me for knocking them out because they had to listen to her stupid voice,_ I thought, gritting my teeth and trying to conceal the flames that were licking at my fingertips in tightly clenched fists.

_One more "casual" brush of her hand on his arm and that paint is going to melt off her fingernails and spell out on the table: Get lost! _I bared my teeth, but forced my lips to form a pleasant smile when Mako glanced across the table at me.

_One more saucy walk back to the rest of her tables and her heels are going to become a permanent part of this floor._ I leaned out into the aisle, seeing her take out a compact and pinch her cheeks. She freshened up her lipstick and tucked it into her skirt before she started back towards us. She paused, opening the check and scribbling something before finishing it with a flourish and a self-satisfied smirk.

_Go on. I __**dare **__you. _I resisted the urge to "accidently" trip her, my feet itching to tap against the earthy floor. Just one little pebble…

I narrowed my eyes as she strutted back to our cozy little booth, shooting a look of distaste at me before smiling prettily at Mako, batting her eyelashes. "And here's your check. Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" she leaned over farther than necessary, looming over him.

Mako reached for the leather booklet, absently saying to her, "No thank you." He jerked his head up to look at me. "Korra?" I shook my head a little more violently than needed, not that she would see it. She kept her back pointedly towards me, focusing solely on Mako.

"Are you sure?" I was sure that she was pouting, her cheap and tacky red lip stick just a little smudged. My eye twitched.

"He said we were fine." I said sharply and she sniffed, sticking her nose huffily in the air. "Besides, don't you have tables to attend to?" I said snidely, gesturing to the impatient diners around us. Her lip curled and my own lifted in a challenge.

She finally stalked away and I took great pleasure as she wobbled in her pointy little shoes, catching herself on the edge of a table before she strode forward with the dust that remained of her dignity.

Mako raised an eyebrow at me, but I shook my head. He pried open the covers of the black check booklet and I slapped a hand down on top of it, snapping it shut. He looked at me in surprise. I smiled, sliding it over to my side of the table. "Don't worry, I've got this." I held up a hand as he began to protest. "Hey, I ate a lot of your food after practices; this is just me returning the favor." When we had split the pot from the championship, I had out right refused my cut at first, but Mako had forced me to at least take a smaller portion.

He smiled gratefully, sliding out of the cushioned booth. "I'm going to get Bolin while you pay the check all right?" He nodded toward his brother at the bar, surrounded by starry eyed fangirls, who didn't look like they wanted him to leave anytime soon. Despite his commitment with Asami, Bolin couldn't help it if women immediately found him likable. He was obviously the more social of the fabulous bending brothers.

I waved him off. "Sure, sure, take your time." As soon as he was a few yards away, I whipped open the check, a snarl ripping its way out of my throat at the pink, girly script: Call me when you're done with Tom Boy. Her number was written beneath and the whole thing was enclosed in a giant heart.

I clutched it in my hand tightly, gripping the small clutch Asami had forced me to bring in the other hand as I marched toward the register, steam rushing out of my nose. The couple in front of me paid, lingering over-long as they saw another pair walk through the swinging doors. Muttering a not entirely heart felt 'excuse me', I squeezed past them ignoring their irritated look.

The girl turned around from the cash register, drawling out a sultry "Hellooo- oh." Before she saw my face, scoffing as she snatched the book out of my hand, ringing me up lazily.

"Have a nice night," she sighed, flinging the receipt across the counter. She didn't even bother to look at my expression, already craning her neck to look at the bar where Mako seemed to be in a tug-o-war with the fan girls over Bolin.

"Actually, a word please?" I said politely- which nearly killed me- gesturing towards the revolving doors. She sighed dramatically and stomped out of the warmth of the restaurant, shivering.

"What?" she snapped, shifting back and forth precariously on the icy side walk as she glared impatiently at me.

I sighed, the sound sizzling in the cool winter air. My breath fogged out in front of me in a giant plume of smoke, masking my expression from the snotty waitress for a moment. My teeth were hot, like the embers of a dying fire. I ran my tongue along them uncomfortably, my gums aching slightly from the heat. The last time I had felt like this, I was five, and had belched fire in my father's face, burning off one of his eyebrows and most of his beard.

This was going to be an interesting conversation…

I stepped closer to her, and she tried to back away uneasily. With an inconspicuous flick of my fingers, her shoes were frozen to the side walk.

"I have a problem I'd like to take up with you…Ming isn't it?" My eyes flicked to the sloppy characters she had scrawled on her name tag. She rolled her eyes, snorting as she nodded. I could feel the flames touching my lips, warming them against the cold.

"Oh yeah?" she snorted, shaking her hair out. She stared balefully at me, a challenging smirk on her face.

"Yes," I said shortly. "You see, three things bother me in life: One, people who mess with my polar-bear dog, two, people who discriminate against benders and non-benders, and three- snotty waitresses who flirt with my boyfriend."

She sighed, examining the chipped paint on her nails in the dim light form the street lamps. "Here's the thing sweetheart. That fine boy in there? He's practically mine already. I've been waiting on him for over a year. I've never seen you with him before in my life."

I stared at her incredulously, scoffing at her smug expression. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, leaning forward to get right in my face. "Let me spell it out for you: Finder's, keeper's."

"Well in that case _sweetheart,"_ I sneered, watching her bravado waver as I took a threatening step forward. "Get lost because you can believe that all the Avatars after me will do something considerably worse than singeing your eyebrows off." I growled, sweeping the acrid smell of burnt hair with a gust of icy air.

"A-Avatar?" she stuttered, her eyes as wide as saucers. The effect was ruined by the fact that her eyebrows were still fizzling out.

"Obviously you've never heard of this thing called the newspaper' that tells you what's going on in the city. Or maybe you're just illiterate." I rolled my eyes. The heat was becoming unbearable. I turned, spitting out a small ember into a snow bank.

"Don't even _think_ about flirting with him again- _Ever_." I growled.

She nodded frantically, and bit her lip, obviously considering something. "Well, what about-"

"Bolin's taken too." I cut her off cleanly, smirking. "They both are. So if you even _look_ in their direction-"

She nodded frantically, and I melted the ice. Coincidentally, she fell backwards into a snow bank, scrambling to get up. I marched back into the restaurant, hurrying over to the register where the boys seemed to be arguing with the manager about something. Well, Mako was arguing, his hands clenched and sparks flying ominously from his fingertips; Bolin was simply trying to keep him from lunging across the counter. I couldn't tell which one looked more relieved: Mako or the manager.

I smiled sunnily at him as offered his arm to me. I nestled my hand into the crook of his elbow, leaning my head on his shoulder as Bolin finally tugged himself free of the whining fan girls.

I shivered as we walked out, despite the fact that I had just been out there. Mako wrapped his arm around my waist, and I nuzzled my face into the collar of his jacket. Ming was still out there, struggling to free herself from the clutches of the snow bank. I could hear her muttering to herself: "Self-righteous…Avatar…eye on him for months."

I looked over Mako's shoulder, seeing her eyeing his figure, biting her lip with obvious longing in her eyes. I snarled quietly, tongues of flame playing hide and seek in between my lips as I mouthed: _Mine_.

I spit another ember, this one landing between her spread fingers, narrowly missing grazing them. She yelped and scurried back into the restaurant. Mako turned to look at me, eyebrows furrowed, a light smile playing across his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Concern flowed in his low, smooth voice. I swear I could hear a smile hidden in it.

I coughed, smoke coming out in little puffs. Bolin clapped me on the back, making me spit out another small ember. "Thanks Bo," I gasped as the heat finally receded.

I smiled weakly at him, shrugging slightly as Bolin strolled ahead of us, whistling with a spring in his step. "Yeah, everything's terrific."

I hiccupped, and a tongue of fire curled out in front of me, nearly singeing my own eyebrows off. Mako smiled, ducking his head to give me a sweet kiss. My cheeks flushed for a different reason. Maybe it was from slow made my bones and all the snow around us melt. I returned his smile shyly.

He pulled me flush against him, resting his forehead on mine; he nuzzled his nose against mine, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled, lips quirking against my cheek. "Come on, Spitfire. Let's go home."

**So what did you think? Believe it or not, I was shooting for **_**under**_** a thousand words this time. Well, you guys know that I kind of get carried away with my Makorra. ;) Don't we all? Reviews are loved the people who write them even more so. **

**SNO.**


	2. Itch

**Itch**

**Hey guys, I know I was planning on making "Spitfire" a one shot, but I'm gonna turn it into a mini series of adorable fluffy one shots that I'm too lazy to write separately. And really- it just saves time uploading.**

**So, for the second chapter of "Spitefire", here's a rough summary: Korra has dragon pox (like chicken pox, but in the LoK universe) and Mako can't get her to stop scratching, so like the good boyfriend he is, he distracts her. *chuckles evilly***

***sigh* I'll put the disclaimer in now, but Mako's Eyebrows (fellow LoK writer) and I are plotting to break into Bryke's office and steal season 2 and Zuko's mom's unknown fate. Disclaimer: Never owned never will.**

I growled in exasperation, trying to scratch at the bright red spots marring my skin with the soft padding wrapped around my hands. I paused, glancing at the cracked door, hearing Mako banging around in the kitchen. I heated my hands, flames licking at my fingertips and burning through the cotton. I carefully brushed away the ashes from the quilt my mother had sent, and attacked the scabs with the full intent of itching until I was finally sated.

"Korra, I got your favorite: seal jerky soup. Pema and the kids dropped it off ear-"He stopped, and dropped the tray in shock. I took my hand away just long enough to send a tiny eddy his way, breaking its fall so that it hovered before landing gently onto the worn floorboards.

He stalked towards me, his amber eyes blazing. "Korra-" he began, reaching out a hand to grab my wrists.

I squeaked and rolled, curling my toes and itching at my calves, and sighing as the temporary relief set in.

"Korra-" he tried again, placing a knee onto the bed and attempting to cage me in with his arms. I squirmed upwards until my back hit the headboard. I moved up and down against the beautifully carved wood, rolling my shoulders.

"_Korra_!" He seethed, and locked my hands in his own, straddling my waist to keep my legs still.

"Mako," I whined, worrying my lower lip between my teeth.

"Korra," He began like he was lecturing a child. "You know what Dr. Li said: No scratching and eventually they'll go away." He fixed me with a stern look, and I pouted petulantly.

"But it _itches_," I whimpered, and his eyes softened, pale fingers intertwining with mine. He dropped his forehead onto mine.

"I know," he said soothingly, eyebrows scrunched. "Bolin's had it before and it was hard for him to stop itching too. Best thing to do is take your mind off it."

"But I _can't_," I shifted under him, sighing huffily. "Tenzin has White Lotus guards posted outside the Arena so that he knows I can't leave and Bolin is on some Future Industries meeting with Asami in the Earth Kingdom. Something about new and lighter metals…" I shook my head.

He breathed deeply through his nose. "What do you usually do to distract yourself?" His eyes were calculating.

"Bend," I said automatically, and he fixed me with a piercing stare. "For the love of Kyoshi, sometimes you're worse than the sentries. Train." Another look and I rolled my eyes. "And-" kissing Mako. My eyes widened and I blushed. I wasn't going to list _that_ particular habit.

"What?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

I focused on his chin, away from his molten gaze and the other anatomy that- ahem, took part in that particular activity. "N-nothing. Th-that's all I can think of right now." I cursed. I must have inherited Aang's ability- or rather, disability- to lie. Katara said he was never any good at it either.

"Korra," he was smiling. I knew he was, and it really was one of my favorite sights in the whole world, but it really wasn't the best solution for the problem. "Tell me the truth."

"Kissingyou," I mumbled quickly, barely opening my lips.

He paused for a moment, trying to decipher the twisted phrase. "What?"

"Kissing you," I said just a little bit clearer. I felt his chest rumble above me, the beginnings of a chuckle, and I risked a look at his face. He surprisingly had managaged to keep a somewhat blank face, only a hint of amusement showing.

"I'm sorry, one more time please." My cheeks burned like I had gotten too close to the hearth, and I wished my hair was down so that I could hide the blush in the strands until it faded.

"Kissing you!" I cried out, and yanked our still linked hands down to bury my face in them, shielding me from his expression. "All right? There, I said it."

I felt him shift above me, and his warm breath stirred against my flushed cheeks. "Well, if I must…" He whispered teasingly in my ear. I gently pulled his hands out of mine and pried them away from my face, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

His slightly chapped lips moved softly over mine, lingering as he drew away, and I tilted my head up, missing their presence already. Smoke, jasmine, cinnamon, the sea, and hard soap floated around us, sealing us in our own little bubble, a world made up only of our scents and lips.

He nuzzled my nose, pressing a kiss to my cheek before skimming my jaw line, his sigh curling down around my collar bone. "Distracted yet?" I could barely process what he was saying as he peppered kisses around my face: My eyelids, my cheeks, the slope of my nose, my forehead, the corner of my mouth.

"What?" I said, rather breathily, the word somewhat muffled as he nibbled at them tantalizingly.

He grinned, and pulled away, shushing my protests with a peck of his lips. He strolled to the other side of the open room, bending down to pick up the tray.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, bracing myself on my elbows to get a better look at him.

He turned, his face a little flushed as well. "I need to reheat your soup and call Dr. Lin for your checkup."

I stared dazedly up at the ceiling as his footsteps retreated. I rolled onto my side, curling into his pillow. It smelled like him. Purring, I fell asleep to that thought, dimly hearing Mako coughing.

_One week later…_

"Mako, you are going to see Dr. Lin if you like it or not!" I insisted, dragging him into the welcoming reception area.

"Korra I told you I was fine. It's just a little cold." I ignored him, turning to the warm looking woman behind the desk. "Avatar Korra for Dr. Lin please?" I said politely, and she nodded pointing to a door on the right. I smiled my thanks and went back to hauling him down the hall.

We reached a door with a plaque reading: Doctor Lin Sharotu. I knocked once before entering.

"Thank you for seeing us so soon," I said, taking a seat in front of the pale wooden desk. "We got out of a council meeting early because he was coughing and itching. Do you think it's some kind of allergic reaction like a rash?" I looked on worriedly as she did her diagnosis.

She looked closely at his arm. "Ah, here we are. He has dragon pox. Probably picked it up from you dear. Now, here is a salve that I recommend you apply every three hours to reduce the itching and chance of scarring. He should be back to his regular self in a couple of-"

I grabbed the jar out of her hand. "Wait. There's a salve?" I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get any of this when I had dragon pox." I narrowed my eyes, turning slowly to my blushing boyfriend. "Mako…"

"Well, I was going to give it to you, but Mako said you wouldn't need it, that you already had some." Dr. Lin said, looking between the two of us dubiously. "Why is there a problem?"

I turned back to her, a strained smile on my face. "Oh, no we're fine. If we could schedule a checkup sometime later in the week, I'll let you know. Thank you." I bowed to her, and she waved as we marched out.

I locked my arm tightly in Mako's, striding down the hall. "Why didn't you give me the salve?" My tone warned that it was not a question but a demand.

He shrugged as best as he could when I had one of his arms on lockdown. "Just thought I'd try a little theory I had on it."

He opened the door for me politely, and I rolled onto the tips of my toes to whisper in his ear. "Although I liked your theory-" he brightened, a smile pulling at his mouth. "-you're still getting the salve."

**And here is "Itch"! Hope you guys enjoyed it because I should've gone to bed almost an hour ago. YIKES! Don't blame me if I'm crabby tomorrow. I'm doing this for **_**you**_** guys. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	3. Updates

**Updates**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews for Spitfire and Itch. I'm hammering out the details in my newest one shot, and I **_**want**_** to update but I literally **_**can't**_**. Our modem got wiped out in a storm, and the only reason why it's possible for me to post this is because I'm at my grandparents' house right now. I'm currently three days into internet deprivation . !**

**SNO.**


	4. Private Lessons

**Private Lessons**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on "Itch". I have to say, that was probably one of my favorites to write. Sorry for not updating in a while, was visiting family for the 4****th****. But this is kind of a cute jealous Mako moment. We all know how in "The Spirit of Competition", Tahno insulted and then hit on her in the same sentence: "If you want, I could give you some **_**private**_** lessons." **

**Well, this is post season finale, and after Korra restored his bending, Tahno offers again because let's face it, he's a jerk and always will be. Mako hears and offers Korra some lessons of his own. What she doesn't expect is that he's serious. Tee hee, should be interesting ;). **

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will. **

"Thank you, Avatar Korra," the man in front of me bowed repeatedly, his eyes shining with excitement. "Thank you so, so much." I smiled tiredly, and inclined my head a little. He backed away, still bowing as he rushed to his wife and son, throwing him in the air. A breeze coming off of the bay carried his squeals of delight as they strode down the board walk.

Warmth spread through me at the sight, and I sighed, looking on wistfully. As I watched their retreating figures, a flicker of red caught my eye. Mako's scarf fluttered in the breeze as he waited in line for dumplings. He turned, meeting my stare. He smiled crookedly, and I blushed.

A clunk of metal and a calloused hand on my shoulder brought me back. I looked up at Lin Beifong, who nodded silently, her eyes sad. I replied with one of my own and turned back to the dwindling line. I heaved myself to my feet as the chief waved the next victim forward.

I started as pale eyes met my own, peering down at his waxy face. "_Tahno?_" I said incredulously, eyebrows shooting into my hair line.

"Hello _Uh_-vatar," he drawled. Lin growled and snapped a wire against the worn wood near his feet in warning. "Watch it punk," she snarled before an expression of indifference slid over her face.

Tahno yelped as she whipped it back into its proper place in her arm guard. He shook his ridiculously over gelled hair before his lips curled into an aggravating smile. "Whoa, tell your bouncer to take it easy, I'm just kidding." He rolled his eyes and flipped his hair again.

I huffed and motioned him closer, lifting my arms to place a hand on his forehead and the other at the base of his throat. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes as the past Avatars of the Water tribes surrounded me: Tui, Koruq, Kei, Cienna, Tao… The movement of the ocean, the shifting of the tides, the first snowfall- Their memories and chi flowed through me and out of my hands, settling deep in Tahno. They smiled warmly before they faded, and I was brought to the present once more.

Tahno's eyes were wide, his breathing shallow as he blinked erratically. He clenched his hands, knuckles turning white before pulling them in tight to his chest. Lin and I had just enough time to raise an eyebrow at each other before the water of the bay slammed into the dock. A cry slipped out of my parted lips as I stumbled forward right into Tahno.

He held onto my forearms in an iron grip. He leaned to whisper in my ear, sour breath blowing right in my face. A cruel smirk twisted his mouth. "Now that I've got my bending back- How about those private lessons, hmm?" I tried to tug free weakly, exhausted from going into the Avatar State so many times.

"Tahno," I pushed at his chest, straining to look at Beifong. "Let me go," She was steadying the rest of the bending victims, her back to us. Panic began to set in, and my heart started pounding wildly against my ribs.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to block the memory that threatened to surface: _Tarrlock waved his hands once, and suddenly, I couldn't move, the fire disappearing just as soon as it has surfaced. My joints were frozen, crackling as they fought to resist. My blood surged painfully fast as he controlled my movements, keeping me paralyzed-_

I gasped, sweat trickling down the back of my neck as my chest heaved. He cocked an eyebrow, pursing his lips as if considering something. "No, I don't think I will." He said finally, a glint in his eye.

"You may want to reconsider that decision," A voice rumbled threateningly behind me, and a strange orange glow reflected off of Tahno's suddenly wide eyes. A warm body came to rest behind me, a hand closing over Tahno's and jerking me back into their chest. The scent of cinnamon, smoke, sweat, and hard soap filled my nose, and I breathed deeply, trying to settle my jangling nerves.

"Oh, I see how it is," Tahno drawled, glancing between the two of us. "An Avatar who nearly lost her bending with a street rat, pro-bender wannabe who's riding on her coat tails." He looked at me incredulously. "You deserve someone so much better than him. Like me." He puffed out his chest, a sneer twisting his face.

I took a step forward, the wind around us whipping furiously like we were in the center of a hurricane. My eyes watered from the violent assault, and as I blinked, I caught a flash of red. When I opened my eyes, Mako had Tahno pinned against the rickety railing separating us from the bay with a blazing fist an inch away from his face.

"Don't _ever_ question how I feel about Korra you pompous, insignificant, arrogant, sniveling excuse of a bender!" The crowd that I hadn't even realized surrounded us gasped, murmurs passing through uneasily. Mako let him go, and Tahno fell to his knees, panting. He turned back to me, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist and leading me to a nearby bench. I hadn't realized that I was shaking like a leaf.

"Well you weren't so sure of your feelings during the tournament when she accepted my offer the first time." A muscle twitched in his jaw and my mouth popped open in shock. I whirled, sending a tunnel of air at his absurdly over gelled hair. He yelped as he was slammed straight through the railing and half way to Aang's Memorial Island.

My eyes fluttered and I stumbled, my legs suddenly feeling like they were made of noodles. Mako steadied me, gripping my shoulders. I felt him nod to Beifong, and through heavy eyelids, dismissed the crowd.

I protested weakly as Mako scooped me up in his arms. He brushed his lips over my forehead, effectively shushing me. He settled me in front of him on the saddle, gently tugging on the leather straps to push Naga forward.

"Is it true?" he whispered in my ear, steering us back to the Arena. I mumbled a breathy: "What?" One third of me brain dead, another third distracted by his lips moving against my skin, and the last part bone tired.

"Did you- _take lessons_ from Tahno during the tournament?" He hissed, and I jerked a frown pulling the corners of my mouth down.

"From that jerk-bender?" I muttered, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. He grunted from the blow, but I felt only a twinge of guilt. "No way."

He was silent for the rest of the ride, unlocking the door to Bolin and his attic apartment they had moved back into only a few weeks before. He opened his bedroom door, dropping me gently on the bed before moving to pull the covers up around my chin.

I nestled my head into his pillow, inhaling his comforting scent. He hesitated in the doorway, the light behind him shadowing his features. "Korra…" I made some kind of noise in acknowledgment, and he pushed on. "W-would you like to take lessons from me? Pro-bending season is coming up and I just want to make sure that-"

"Mako?" I said through a yawn, burrowing further under the soft sheets.

"Yes?" he said quietly, like he was afraid of my answer.

"I would love to take lessons from you Team Captain." I murmured, just barely catching his smile before I dropped off.

** K**

I grimaced, pulling the thin sheet over my eyes as morning light streamed through the ridiculously huge windows of the attic apartment. I curled in tighter, like I could disappear if I was small enough.

"Come on," a voice coaxed, tugging the pillow out from underneath me. I groaned, and rolled onto my other side, away from the voice. "Time to get up Korra."

"Noooooooooo," I moaned, snuggling into the Mako scented sheets. "Donwanna," I mumbled, the words bleeding together. "Wannasleep…"

"If you don't get up now," It warned, and I resisted the urge to plug my ears. "Bolin will eat all the food." My eyes flew open wide at the mention of food and the involvement of seemingly bottomless stomach of the earthbender. I scrambled to get out, but only tangled my feet in the sheets, pulling them onto the floor with me. I huffed as I stared dazedly up at Mako who was struggling to hide his smirk.

I held up a finger as he opened his mouth to speak. "No. Don't say a single word." He pursed his lips, trying to control his expression. His lips parted again. "Nuh! Not one- single- word."

I struggled to free myself without ripping apart Mako's bedding. I looked up at him, resigning my hands to a heap on my lap. "A little help here please?"

He kneeled next to me, gently tugging at the practical white linen. "Only because you said please." I heard him mumble, and I rolled my eyes, smacking the back of his head.

"Now what was the point of making me get up so early?" I grouched, pouting as Mako freed my limbs one at a time. "I don't have another absurdly long council meeting to go to with no breakfast do I?" I balked at the thought, shuddering. "Because if I do and Bolin's eaten all the food, there will be consequences." I said seriously, eyes narrowing as I searched for the teen and his furry sidekick.

Mako snickered, standing and tucking the sheets back into their rightful places. "No, and he's not here. He's having breakfast with Asami."

"Then why-" I started to whine, but he held a finger to my lips.

"It's time for your lessons." He stated, gripping my hand and hauling me up.

"What lessons?" I said through a yawn. "Tenzin said to come by after lunch because they were still unpacking from the trip to the South Pole."

His lips twitched, and he raised one of his shapely eyebrows. "You don't remember any of last night, do you?"

I tugged absently on a lock of hair, distantly registering that I had bed head. "No, not really." I looked at him sharply. "Why, did I get arrested again?" I had landed in a holding cell more times than me or Tenzin would like to remember.

"Well, when you restored Tahno's bending, he offered his, ahem- private lessons to you again. After you blasted him into the bay you looked like you were about to pass out, so I brought you here. When I was about to leave, you said something about wanting private lessons from me. You made me promise. And I don't break promises Korra." He was grinning wolfishly and I resisted the urge to flop back on the bed…or the floor. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

** K**

"Mako," I whined, nudging him in the ribs with my foot. "Are we done yet? I wanna sleep some more." Right now, I didn't care if I sounded like a three year old who needed a nap. I was an eighteen year old who _REALLY_ needed a nap and that was final.

We were sprawled out on the old dusty training mats, having collapsed with chests heaving and sweat dripping off of us as we fought to catch our breath moments earlier. The only thing that kept me from falling asleep was the fact that Mako kept flicking little droplets of water at my face.

My nose wrinkled as it was peppered with the liquid, and I scrubbed my hands over my face before sitting up. I looked at him, one foot propped against his other knee, whistling to "Lost My Heart in Republic City". I resisted the urge to kiss him, instead substituting it for a thwack on the back of his head.

"Ow," He scowled, rubbing at his scalp, making his already spikey hair erratic.

"Are we done?" I asked impatiently, already starting finishing stretches and fantasizing about a Mako scented bed all for me.

"No," I groaned, and he simply rolled his eyes. "I'm going to teach you one more technique."

"Mako," I said in the matter-of-fact tone that he or Tenzin would often use with me. "I've been studying all different forms of bending all my life and I've learned even more since I met you and Bolin. There's _nothing_ else that you can possibly show me." I stood, sashaying out of the gym.

"Oh really," he called after me, making me pause in the doorway. "Well than I guess you won't need me to teach you how to bend lightning." I froze, and didn't move until he brushed past me, heading back up the many flights of stairs to the apartment.

I chewed on my lip, considering his offer. My sifu hadn't taught me it, saying I had little restraint and no patient, a deadly combination when it came to lightning. And I never had any alone time with Mako. Spirits would know the next time I was going to have this opportunity.

I ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Wait!" I shook strands of hair sticking to my forehead out of my eyes. "Can you please teach me it?" I bat my eyelashes, sticking out my bottom lip _ever so slightly_. Mako may have withstood this same look countless times from Bolin, but he was powerless to mine.

"Only because you said please," he conceded, allowing me to drag him back into the dim gym.

"Get into a basic waterbending form," he instructed, eyes raking up and down my figure, already critiquing my posture.

"What? What does waterbending have to do with-" I began, but was silenced as he shot me a look that clearly said: _I'm getting to that_.

He stood behind me, his chiseled chest pressing into my back. He held my hand loosely in one of his, pressing the other to my stomach. His lips brushed my ear as he murmured: "Deep breaths here."

My knees nearly buckled, but I steadied myself, shaking my head to try and clear it. My cheeks flushed, hoping that he hadn't noticed. _Who are you kidding? Of course he noticed, he's standing right behind you._ A voice said in the back of my mind that sounded strangely like Bolin's.

"Imagine the charge flowing through you, mixing with your chi. Starting with one hand, bringing it down to your center-" He slowly drew our hands to my middle, my fingers tingling and nerves crackling with an energy that either came from the electricity or Mako's presence.

"Bring your other hand down, and draw that current out of your fingertips." He brought our still joined hands out, and a tiny flicker of lightening flashed before disappearing, taking my energy with it.

My head ducked, my chin nearly colliding with my collarbone as my entire body went limp. Mako caught me under my arms, half carrying me and half dragging me back over to the stairs. He leaned me against the railing and I was so numb that I could barely feel the sharp metal digging into my back.

He scooped me up, much like he probably had the night before. I draped my arms around his neck, running my fingers absentmindedly through the short hair at the base of it. I felt his chuckle before I heard it, his chest rumbling against my side and spreading another prickling shot of that pleasant feeling through me.

"Now you know why I'm so exhausted after working at the power plant." He paused one of the many landings leading up to the small loft. "Then with paying the bills, practicing for pro-bending, taking care of Bolin, and running after a certain temperamental Avatar." He shook his head, smiling down at me. I blushed, burying my face in his scarf until the heat faded…somewhat.

"Hey," I said through a yawn. "That's certain temperamental Avatar who also happens to be your girlfriend, to you bub."

He laughed, shifting me slightly. "Yes dear," he said patiently, a grin twitching the corners of his mouth.

I hit the back of his head half-heartedly, threading my fingers through his inky hair to draw his head down. "I may not be able to bend lightning Mr. Sifu Hotman, but I do happen to know a thing or two about electricity." I muttered against his lips thickly.

That day we probably could've supplied the whole city with electricity for a month.

**Yes! We finally got a new modem so I am officially back online! So- what do you guys think? Took me forever to think of an ending for this, but I just **_**had**_**to use Sifu Hotman in there. I had no idea that this was going to be so **_**long**_**. I had terrible writer's block right in the middle of this, but I pushed on for you guys. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	5. Ex

**Ex**

**Hey guys! Thanks you all SO much for the reviews on my last one shot. I swear, each one is this little jewel, and I always wanna laugh/cry when I see your responses. I'm really glad all of you like them. **

**We're about to get serious y'all. And for once, not about Makorra. It's about the OOC ship character: Howl, the sentry guard- together, aka: Kowl or (my personal favorite) Horra. Whatever the couple is called now anyways. **

**So here's the basic plot- he and Korra have a long distance relationship going, and when she meets Mako she forgets all about Howl (duh). And skipping to right after the season finale when Howl is on gate duty and he sees Mako's confession, getting insanely jealous and accusing her of cheating after they come back and yada, yada, yada, and then… dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnn! You'll just have to read and find out. Mwah ah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**We interrupt my evilness to bring you this disclaimer: Never owned never will. **

My eyes fluttered, a lazy, dazed feeling spreading slowly through me as Naga slid to a hasty stop in front of the giant doors leading into the compound- which were closed. I blinked, the sudden warmth retreating as confusion took its place. I whistled, calling the attention of one of the sentries at the top of the tower. I threw up an arm in frustration, eyebrows drawn down low as it knocked against Naga's saddle when I let it fall limp.

"Everything all right?" I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. Mako's low voice flowed smoothly, just like his strikes as he bent powerful tongues of flame under his control. He leaned forward, and my skin prickled at the current that flowed between us even between my thick parka and his stiff worn jacket.

"Yeah," I said, glancing over my shoulder to look at his amber eyes, gleaming in the winter sunlight. "Just some guard trying to keep us out and everyone clueless to the good news. Probably a newbie."

"Ah," he nodded understandingly, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought to hide his smirk. "Practically family already huh?" I rolled my eyes, scoffing as I urged Naga forward again as the massive gates creaked open.

I knew Mako had his qualms about meeting my family, but I had no idea why he was so nervous. After we had parted from our lip lock when I admitted to return Mako's feelings, he had just stared at me before he balked, eyes widening with fear. "What?" I had said, suddenly terrified as well. What if this was just some hallucination I had made up from lack of sleep? "What are we going to tell your family?" He had asked, his mouth hanging open in shock at the possibility.

I had barely reigned in my control enough to resist punching him in the arm for making me worry and to kiss that look off his face. I did allow myself to laugh though. Continuously. He had blushed, scrubbing a hair through his spikey hair before muttering a quick "shut up" and tugging me back towards where Naga was waiting for us.

I dismounted a few yards from the small dining hall, waiting for Mako to do the same. He cocked one of his ridiculous eyebrows I loved so much, clearly expecting an explanation. "Go on and tell everyone the good news," I said, kissing his cheek noisily before pushing him towards the steps. "I need to put Naga in the stables."

He looked at me incredulously, and suspicion crept into his voice. "You just want to get me alone in the same room with your parents and Master Katara because you know they'll grill me until I tell them the _other _good news, don't you?"

I winked, grabbing Naga's reigns and sauntering towards her pen. "Maybe…" He hung his head, slowly, reluctantly, making his way to his impending doom. I laughed, the sound echoing off the walls that had kept me hidden from the world for thirteen long years.

I hummed happily, unbuckling the many straps that kept Naga's saddle in place. I tucked it in its rightful corner, putting a few armfuls of fresh hay into her pen before tossing her a couple of fish.

She wolfed them down happily, nuzzling her way under my arm and licking my face thoroughly. I may have been able to bend all four elements once again, but dog slobber still eluded me. I laughed, gently pushing her head away as I snagged a worn towel off of one of the hooks along the wall. I buried my face in it, the salty scent that emitting from it reminding me how good it was to be home.

"I remember when you used to laugh like that with me." A voice drawled, and I froze, muscles clenched painfully tight like I was being bloodbent once again.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder, the iciness of the skin seeping through my parka and making my hair stand on end. They forced me to turn, slamming me back against the splintered post. "It seems you've forgotten though," His usually carefree blue eyes were dark and as dangerous as the arctic waves.

"Howl," I tried weakly, trying to squirm away. "Please just let me explain-"

"Explain what?" he spat, wolf tail whipping angrily in true Sokka fashion. A sneer marred his handsome face, making the thin scar that sliced through his eyebrow pucker- The outcome of one of our many fights. "That you left without saying goodbye? That you had to abandon us because it was your duty? Well, let me ask you something _Avatar Korra_," he snarled, and I flinched, the grip on my shoulder tightening to the point of pain. "Was it your duty to forget about your life here and all the people who cared about you?"

I jerked away from him, fury and fear creating an unholy mix in my stomach. "I never forgot! How could I with all of you breathing down my neck! How was I supposed to keep balance in the world if I hadn't even seen it? If you wanted to be with me so much, why didn't you come to Republic City?" The silence that filled the space between us seemed to swallow the both of us whole.

I hesitantly reached a hand out to touch his arm. "Howl, you knew that I couldn't stay hidden away here forever. Finally getting to see Republic City, what Avatar Aang worked so hard to create for the people, for the _families_. It's part of who I am. That's just- me."

"No!" He threw off my hand, making me recoil as the ice beneath our feet began to crackle, taking the brunt of his frustration. "It's not! That's not the girl that I knew. The Korra I knew would stay here for her family, and because that's what Aang would have wanted. She would have stayed for _me. _She wouldn't have fallen for some firebending street rat."

I laughed bitterly, the sound so sharp and stark that it stung my vocal cords as it scraped its way out. "That's just it Howl. That's not me anymore."

He shoved me again, stalking towards me slowly, a predatory look in his eye. "No," he growled, and I stumbled backwards as I took in his glassy dark eyes and the veins that stood out prominently on his neck. "That's not how it works Korra. You were _mine_." He seemed to slip a little on the ice, his foot sweeping back in a movement I wouldn't have noticed unless I hadn't tripped on the uneven shelf of ice that jutted up behind my heel.

My arms flailed as I tensed, waiting to collide with the ice. Warm hands caught me under my arms, pulling me back into a chest that rumbled against the expanse of my back. Steam rushed out near my ear, the only thing that gave away his anger.

"It just so happens that this _firebending street rat_," Mako quoted him cruelly, "doesn't see her as a prize. She's a _person_, not an object to be fought over." I strained my neck to look at him. He stared coolly at Howl, gold eyes blazing.

Howl paused for a moment, obviously considering picking a fight and the repercussions. "Fine," he sneered, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "She always was a clingy little Polar Bear Dog bi-"

I felt the gust of air replace Mako's protective embrace with icy arms as he moved towards Howl with a speed that would've made any bender jealous. He slammed him up against the board I had been pressed against only moments ago. His eyes sparked, and the smell of burning fur filled the small enclosure as smoke curled through Mako's knuckles as he singed Howl's heavy coat. Naga whimpered uneasily in her pen, her restless panting filling the silence. The other fist was ablaze, inches from Howl's now wide eyes.

His voice was surprisingly quiet, tight and controlled as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Now, if you know what's good for you, you will hand in your resignation to the leaders of the White Lotus in the morning, explaining that you need time to see the world before you settle down again. You won't come back to the compound or go anywhere near Republic City. If you do, believe me I will know." He threatened lowly. "Am I clear?"

When Howl didn't answer, the fire in his hand flared suddenly, and little licks of flame played peek-a-boo behind his teeth. "_Am-I-clear?"_ he enunciated, eyes narrowing. Howl nodded hastily, and dropped to his knees as soon as Mako let him go.

He rushed past me, eyes firmly on the ground as he shot to the other side of the compound where his meager quarters were.

My eyes fluttered, and I released a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. Mako approached me slowly, concern dousing the fire in his eyes. "Korra?" He asked cautiously, gently rubbing my biceps as he peered down at my face. "Are you all ight?"

I choked on a laugh at the inane question. I didn't know I was trembling so hard. "I'm- fine." I managed to get out.

I turned my back to him, closing my eyes tightly. I knew that if I looked at him, I would break down. I wouldn't- _couldn't_ let that happen. When I finally spoke again, my voice was only a little unsteady. "We should get back. Dinner's probably ready." I turned, bolting towards the dining hall, not bothering to look back at the confused look that was surely gracing his handsome face. Nor did I turn to see the elderly water bender watching my retreat with keen eyes and a slight frown.

***After dinner* Mako POV**

I watched Korra as she cooed to a happily gurgling Rohan who was entranced by her swaying tresses. I sat down on one of the benches lining the walls, sighing as I rolled my shoulders, finally feeling some of the weight disappear.

"I never did like that young sentry that Korra ran around with," said a creaking voice beside me. I started, jerking to see Master Katara ease my alarm with a serene smile. "I like you much better. I know that you'll look after her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

I chuckled under my breath as Pabu scampered along Korra's back to sit on her head, swaying to the radio someone had turned on softly in a corner. "She doesn't get into trouble, trouble finds her."

"Yes, but even then you seem to get her out of it." Master Katara turned her ageless blue eyes toward me, reminding me so much of Korra's. "Thank you for what you did today. Howl has undermined her confidence when it came to relationships so much. I blame him for some of Korra's impulsiveness."

"What did he do to her?" I asked quietly, watching the airbending children whine and complain as Pema attempted to coax them into their coats to make the journey back to their rooms.

"It's why she likes actions so much better than words because every time he would orally abuse her, she wouldn't say a thing, but I could tell something was wrong by the way she acted." Her warm and inviting eyes turned to ice so quickly I felt my breath fog out in front of me as the air around us grew colder. "But if you do anything to hurt her, mark my words young man, the wrath of the Avatar is nothing compared to the late Avatar's _wife_."

I gulped, shivering in my thin coat. "Y-yes Master K-Katara."

She smiled, crinkles around her eyes blending together as she smiled, patting my cheek comfortingly. "Good. Now go keep her company. This is young love at its finest."

I stumbled as I got up, my ears burning as I made my way over to a smiling Korra. She looked at me wryly as I settled in next to her. I ignored her amused look, drawing an arm around her waist. She settled against me happily, burying her face in my scarf.

I nuzzled the top of her head, resting my cheek against it as I simply listened to her breathe, the rhythm soothing me as I waited for her to finally ask like I knew she would.

"What were you and Katara talking about?" She asked, the words muffled from the fabric she refused to pull away from.

"You and Howl," I said quietly so that only she could hear. She tensed, and I rubbed her back soothingly, tracing errant patterns across its service. I looked down at her as she studiously ignored me, suddenly very interested in twirling her fingers around the buttons holding my coat closed. "Are you okay?"

I knew she rolled her eyes as I repeated the simple question I had asked her earlier. She paused for a moment, letting her hands fall limply into her lap.

"Yeah," she murmured finally, pressing a kiss to the underside of my jaw. "I think I am."

**Whoo, another long Makorra fic just for you guys! I'm really not sure about the ending seeing as it's almost midnight in my time zone and it is the witching hour so you know… strange things tend to happen. Let me know if you find any mistakes. Usually I'm pretty good about weeding them out, but sometimes I miss them. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	6. Date Night

**Date Night**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Now it's time for even more adorkable puppy love! This time, however, it's not Makorra. *hushes boos* Lemme finish! It's Jinoochy! Aw, you know you adore them. Give 'em some love! Anywho, this was inspired by my good friend and favorite author, Mako's Eyebrows's "Understanding Love". Ten words: Jinora and Schoochy get some friendly advice before their date. Mwah ha ha ha ha…**

**Again, we interrupt my evilness to bring you this disclaimer: Never owned and never will. **

Skoochy squinted at his distorted reflection in the metal making up Fire Lord Zuko's flaming statue. He frantically tried to comb through his hair with his fingers, brushing back strands of brown hair before it flopped back into place. He gave up, and spit on his hand instead, scrubbing at the dirt caked on his cheeks and forehead with little success.

He sighed, turning and sliding down the warm base of the statue as he tried to calm down. He hadn't even been this nervous when he first became a pick pocket and a snitch! But then again, taking out Councilman Tenzin's eldest daughter for a date was serious business.

He groaned, slapping his hat on his worn pant leg. Crude patches decorated most of his clothes, and he hadn't washed them in a week. He sighed, holding his head in his hands. With his luck she would probably stand him up.

"Hey Skooch," the Avatar's cheery tone broke his brooding. "Scoot over. Asami's been dragging me around all day. My feet are killing me!" She moaned, settling in next to him.

He felt her peer over at him, taking in his slouched position. "Hey, what's up kid? You look even moodier than Mako was before we first met."

The teenager sighed, deep and slow. "It's nothing Korra," he mumbled. Korra rolled her eyes, calling out to her friend to bring the car up.

"Now what's really bothering you?" He looked into her sincere blue eyes, and felt his walls crumble a little.

"Just worried about my date with Jinora." He spun his hat around and around on his finger, eyes following the movement absently. "What if she stands me up? What if she thinks that I'm not good enough for her? She's one of the last airbenders and a daughter to one of the most influential men in Republic City. I'm just a kid on the street."

"Just a kid on the-" she muttered under her breath incredulously, staring at him like he was crazy. She grabbed his arm, hauling him up and shoving the multiple bags into his arms.

"Wha-" he started, but she hushed him, whistling to get the raven haired girl's attention. The lady pushed herself off where she had been leaning against the car, walking over to them.

"Korra," she stated plainly, "Why is Skoochy carrying all of your bags?"

She rolled her eyes again, a grin pulling at her mouth. "Don't worry, he's not stealing them. I just wanted to know if we could drop him off at the Arena so Bolin and Mako could help him get ready." She caught her arm, shooting a glance at him before whispering rather loudly behind her free hand: "He's kind of nervous."

Skoochy was glad that the bags covered the majority of his blush, and Asami smiled kindly at him. "You can just put those in the back seat with you Skoochy. I'm pretty sure Mako has some old clothes that might fit you."

"Thanks for the thought," he began to protest weakly as the girls began to load the shopping bags in, clearing a tiny space for him in the back of the stylish Sato-mobile. "But I don't know if it's going to matter. She probably just feels sorry for me." He shuffled his feet awkwardly, kicking at the worn stone beneath them.

"What?" The tribal girl was seriously starting to freak him out by the way she was looking at him.

"Skoochy," she started, turning to face him. "Do you know how excited Jinora is about your date?" He shook his head, embarrassed. She put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Skooch, it's all she's been able to talk about for the past _week_."

"Really?" he asked tentatively, glancing at the enthusiastic teen through his bangs. She blew hair out of her face, twisting her foot slightly and launching him unceremoniously into the car.

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Asami's had me out shopping all day for your date tonight." She shot him a sharp look. "Don't you mess this up for her. This is her first date, and if you hurt her, when I get to you, you'll be wishing I was Tenzin. Got it?" He gulped, nodding vigorously.

She shot him a bright smile, clapping him on the back. He choked as the air was knocked out of him forcefully and he nearly toppled out of the car. "Great. No pressure or anything."

Spirits help him…

**Air Temple Island…**

Jinora passed the length of her room anxiously, trying to ignore the ticking of the clock and Ikki's eyes following her every move like she was some rare species.

"What?" The young teen snapped, stomping a slipper covered foot on the worn bamboo floors.

The ten year old shook her head, smiling mischievously at her sister's impatience. "Did I say something?" She was nearly vibrating with the urge to say _anything_, but she miraculously held her tongue as she watched her eldest sibling rake her fingers through her hair as she blew out a long breath, stirring the dream catcher Gran Gran had given her on her thirteenth birthday. Coincidentally it had been the day that Skoochy had asked her out on a date.

"They should be back by now," Jinora muttered nervously, creating a tiny ball of air in her palms. The more agitated she grew, the faster it spun until it was tugging on Ikki's bright clothing and the pages of Jinora's beloved books on her nightstand.

"Who should?" Ikki asked, ever curious. She raised a dubious eyebrow as the girl sat down hard beside her, burying her face in her hands as she groaned.

"Korra and Asami," she whined as she crossed her arms petulantly, flopping back onto the thin mattress.

"And you need them because…" Ikki gestured for her to continue really starting to worry for Jinora's sanity now.

"They're going to help me get ready for my date!" She scoffed, and Ikki was amazed to see that she had indeed passed up a rather momentous 'duh' moment.

Ikki stifled a giggle, trying hard not to squeal which would probably get her kicked out of Jinora's room. Eventually, she quieted, and really took a look at her sister. Her usually serene expression looked almost defeated, a frown tugging at her lips and eyebrows furrowed.

Ikki hesitantly touched her arm, drawing a hand away from her face. She took it in her own, squeezing gently. "Hey," she said softly, "Don't worry. They're going to be back any minute. I know you're going to look beautiful Jinora."

Jinora turned, looking at her with hopeful eyes and a weak smile. "Thanks Ikki," she whispered.

It was then that Korra and Asami decided to come bursting in, loaded down with shopping bags. Jinora rolled her eyes at the typical timing of the pair.

Korra nearly fell flat on her face as she tried to apologize. "Jinora I'm _SO_ sorry, it's just my feet were killing me and we were starving and then we saw Skoochy in the square and-"

The brunette shot up so fast that Ikki tumbled off the bed with a squeak from the gust of air that followed her movement. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. You saw Skoochy?"

Asami cocked her head. "Yeah. We gave him a ride to the Arena so Mako and Bolin could help him get ready."

For a moment, Ikki's personality shone through Jinora's calm nature. "How was he? Is he okay? Is he nervous?" She took a quick gasp for breath before continuing. "What if he thinks I'm a prissy little rich girl? What if he thinks I'm shallow and judgmental? What if-"All three girls snapped out of their amazement to interrupt her before she could stress herself out more.

"No Jinora," Asami crooned, pulling her into a gentle hug. "He would never think that. He was as nervous as you are. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

For the first time since she had woken up early that morning, the thirteen year olds' shoulders relaxed as she slumped against Asami. "Sorry," she said, breathy giggles escaping her. "I'm just so excited and nervous."

"Well don't be!" Korra said, throwing up her arms. "We've been shopping all day for your special night and you've got two experienced daters right here!"

Asami pulled her up, ushering her over to the low stool in front of the vanity. "Let's start with your hair," Asami decided, fingers plucking at the binder that held the bun in.

Jinora turned to look at her, touching it self-consciously. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," she said, turning her shoulders to face forward again. "We're just going to try a few different styles, but we won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the brush running through her hair and fingers gently weaving the strands together. The conversation muted to a dull murmur around her, little mumbles of 'maybe we could-'or 'this would be-'.

Finally Korra cleared her throat, causing her eyes to flutter open to look at the couple in the reflection of the mirror. "Okay Jinora, these are a few dos and don'ts on a date. Luckily for you, you have us. I didn't have anyone when I went out with Mako the first time."

"I'm not sure that would've helped the date go any better," Asami muttered snidely, receiving a flick in the arm for her cheek.

The waterbender continued. "Now, don't be afraid to be yourself. Just have fun."

Asami cut in smoothly. "But remember to act like a lady. Be poised and charming."

Korra wrinkled her nose, but didn't reply. "Tell jokes or funny stories to keep the mood happy."

"Don't fidget or raise your voice." Asami interjected. "Keep your napkin in your lap and don't talk with food in your mouth." Korra rolled her eyes at that one, muttering something under her breath about how everyone already knew that.

"Relax around him. This is a chance to get to know each other better."

"You don't have to talk the whole time. Mention something in passing about a memory or a talent if the subject allows it."

"Share your true opinion."

"Cross your ankles."

"Ask about him."

"Sit up straight."

Jinora's head spun as she tried to remember the precious words of wisdom. She made up a mantra: _Relax, be charming, ask about him, and share your opinion. Relax, be charming, ask about him, and share your opinion._

Ikki was sure she would have whiplash from turning her head to follow the rapid fire advice from the two teens. She cowered in the sea of shopping bags surrounding her spot on the floor. She wasn't so sure if she _ever_ wanted to date now…

**The Arena…**

Skoochy walked out in a cloud of steam, throwing the towel over his shoulder as he straightened the frayed gray cuffs. By some miracle everything fit. This must have before Mako had started filling out from finally getting steady meals every day. He shook his head, throwing tiny droplets of water on the worn wood floor. That was a luxury that Skoochy could barely provide for himself, much less another sibling.

"Hey, thanks for letting me get ready here Mako," he said sincerely, rubbing the back of his neck. Like the firebender, he wasn't used to charity from others. Mako had told him he could keep the clothes and to help himself to a dollop of hair gel.

He had cautiously swept his hair off to the side, for once the uneven bangs staying out of his eyes, instead brushing the skin of his low forehead. He had taken one look in the mirror, barely recognizing the young man that stared back at him: gray dress shirt with a worn charcoal pants and a black blazer.

"Hey no problem Skooch." He waved it off casually. "Least I could do since you helped us find Bo."

Speak of the devil and he will appear. "Hey bro," the stocky sibling's voice echoed off of the high ceilings. "Iroh's gonna come and hang for a while with us. He's got dinner in an hour with Asami." He hesitated in the doorway, cocking his head when he caught sight of the sight street urchin. The general poked his head in as well, his expression turning puzzled at the pair.

"Hey Skoochy, what are you doing here?" He asked, allowing the general to pass before shutting the door behind him and nearly catching Pabu's tail in the process. He screeched as he scrambled up Bolin's leg to rest on his shoulder.

"Asami and Korra dropped me off so I could borrow some of Mako's old clothes for my date tonight."

The green eyed teen flopped down on the couch, sighing as he signaled for the firebender to take a seat. He shucked his coat, laying it over the back of the chair before pulling at his collar, undoing a button or two. He turned his attention back to the nervous boy. "So," he started, stretching languidly. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Jinora," The sharp eyed young man sighed as the bending brothers sputtered, already picturing her lush brown hair cupping her angular face and her kind brown eyes glowing with happiness.

"Tenzin's daughter?" Bolin asked incredulously, and Iroh nodded gravely. Mako scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know another Jinora?"

Bolin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, it could happen! It's just surprising that's all."

A frown tugged at his thin lips. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, widening his stance, automatically on the defensive.

Bolin looked at him strangely. "Take it easy kid. Just that Tenzin would allow it. Do you know how protective he is of her? If there's so much of a scratch on her, you'll be blown right into the mountains." He shot him a look that looked all too like Korra's. "And as her honorary big brother, I'd help too."

He swallowed hard, and Iroh chuckled. "Don't worry; he's not going to do anything stupid. Probably." He amended as an afterthought, running a hand through his hair. Skoochy's mouth fell open in shock, ready to protest. The officer hurried to continue when he noticed the teen's chagrin. "Just offer her your arm when you start walking. Girl's love that."

"Buy her flowers," Mako suggested, brushing his brother's feet off the small coffee table before taking a seat next to him. "They're her favorites." All three teenagers in the room turned to stare at him. "What? Korra said Meelo picked her a bouquet for her birthday." He muttered, cheeks flushing a blotchy red.

"Ah," Bolin grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "so you only remembered that because _Korra _said it?" Mako stuttered before shutting his mouth and glowering at his brother for a moment before punching him and muttering: shut up.

Rubbing his arm, Bolin turned back to an anxious Skoochy. "Don't brag about yourself. Chicks don't dig that. Makes you seem like you're full of yourself."

"Don't pretend to be something you're something you're not," the general stated simply, and Bolin piped up, his wound already forgotten about. "Yeah because Jinora really doesn't like it when people lie to her. Then you'd have no shot at all with her."

Mako shook his head, rolling his eyes at his brother's comment and paying no heed to Skoochy's wide eyes. "If she gets cold, give her your coat."

"Buy her dinner."

"Pray that you're not allergic to Sky Bison."

"Hold the door for her."

"Don't act like Mr. Cool Guy like Mako or she'll think you're totally uninterested."

"Hey!" Another blow later. "Ow! Hey, Mr. Cool Guy, not cool!"

Pabu sighed as he watched the young male slowly began to panic under the brunt of their advice. Many arguments and punches ensued. He shook his fuzzy head, curling around his master's shoulders as he settled in for a nap amongst the shouts. _Humans sure do have a funny way of showing love_…

**Air Temple Island**

As soon as Jinora had caught sight of Skoochy out of the window of the tower, she had raced down the stairs, leaving Asami with makeup brush poised to add blush to her cheeks and Korra in mid-sentence of a lecture.

By the time they had reached the bay, the girl's wispy, pale yellow dress was just settling around her ankles once more. Asami had picked well, opting for one that draped off of her slight figure without being revealing, and still reminding her of the traditional airbending colors.

The couple stood next to each other almost awkwardly until Skoochy thrust a stunning fire lily into her hands. Jinora looked down at the bloom, blushing as she looked up at him shyly, tucking it into her wavy hair near the braid that wrapped around nearly all of her head. Her giggles carried on the light spring breeze that blew off of the bay as he fumbled to offer her his arm. She took it, a smile lighting her face at the gesture.

The four stood on the dock, waving as Jinora and Skoochy boarded the ferry. Korra sighed, leaning her head against Mako's shoulder as his arm wound its way around her waist. Bolin sniffled, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. "They grow up so fast," he blubbered, and Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Iroh's hand had settled lazily on Asami's hip, drawing her close to his side.

Asami inconspicuously nudged Korra's arm, continuing to wave and smile at the oblivious pair. "Twenty yuans says that their date is even worse than your's was with Mako." She muttered out of the side of her mouth, waiting patiently for her reply.

Korra chuckled as she looked at her boyfriend of three months, remembering their disasterous first date. She had caught on fire, a table at Kuang's overturned, includng a hole in the wall, and Korra had accidentally punched Mako, resulting in a mildly bruised jaw. He couldn't complain about the many kisses to the colored skin multiple times though. She shook Asami's hand once, completing the deal. "You're on."

**Two hours later...**

Jinora practically floated off the boat, eyes dazed and cheeks flushed. Skoochy stumbled after her, and the four watched as he stared down at their feet, cheeks a ruddy red as he said something to her quietly.

Korra felt her own lips twitch up as Jinora's eyes shone, a grin over taking her face. Skoochy chanced a look at her, and she hesitated before throwing her arms around him, almost knocking them off the end of the dock and into the bay. Even twenty feet away, they could see Skoochy's eyes go wide before he returned her embrace.

The pair stood for a moment, caught in their own little bubble. It popped as the ferry bell rang, pulling away from the dock. Skoochy pulled away, clutching his head and pointing at the boat. Jinora cocked her head, considering the problem for a moment. She pecked his cheek, effectively calming the boy before she bent him straight off the island with a gust of air. Luckily, the boy landed on the deck, dusting himself off as he stood quickly. He waved once, shooting Jinora a wink that had her flushing.

Her feet barely touched the ground as she skipped past them. "So," Korra asked, nudging Asami. "How was your date?"

She started before smiling shyly at the expectant teenagers. "It was wonderful," she said dreamily. "Skoochy took me to the market, the library, town hall, the Arena, the park, and the boardwalk." She sighed, and she hovered a few inches off the ground. "He was such a gentleman..." she wandered off back to her room, leaving a smirking Korra to revel in her victory.

"Come on Asami, pay up." The raven haired girl reluctantly handed over the bills, pouting.

"Something wrong Asami?" Iroh asked, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he peered at her expression. "I just lost a bet with Korra."

"She bet me twenty yuans that Jinora and Skoochy's first date would be worse than Mako's and mine." Upon hearing his name, Mako huffed indignantly. "Hey!" He cried, "It wasn't that bad."

"You and Asami almost made the cut though," the waterbender continued on as if she hadn't heard him. "Iroh told Bolin all about it. He almost got the pot we had going with Jinora and Ikki. I won though." She looked incredibly smug at the fact. Asami barely registered this, turning to Iroh, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"_You told him about our date?"_ She hissed, a dark delicate pink settling over her high cheekbones. She scoffed, storming up the steps to the Air Temple with Iroh hurrying after her.

Korra's hair fluttered in the wind as Ikki floated down to settle on her shoulders, cocking her head as she stared at their retreating figures. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Five yuans say we catch them making up when we go to bed.

"Does your father know that you're gambling?" She asked, raising an eyebrow dubiously.

"Does he know that you and Mako were making out in the gates?" She retorted, raising a thin eyebrow of her own. Korra blushed at the memory of stumbling through the forest of slowly spinning gates due to them crashing into the ancient wood. She willed it away, shaking her head. "Touché."

Korra turned to smile at the young airbender. "Deal."

**Jeez guys, these just seem to be getting longer and longer the more of them I write! I'll make this short because I'll probably end up passing out on my keyboard soon: Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	7. Caught

**Caught**

**Hey guys, I'm back and this little snippet is kind of to tide you over to the next chapter: Irosami. I know you all love Makorra, but sometimes I get ideas from other couple fics too so if you're freaking, just take a chill pill kay? Like, i.e.: Last chapter I mentioned Ikki finding our favorite couple in a compromising position. **

**So here it is! … No, not the story yet. The disclaimer! Never owned, and never will. **

Ikki rubbed her eyes as she yawned, stumbling down the steps and away from the cries of her newest brother. Her mother had tiredly asked her to get his bottle from the kitchen…on nearly the other side of the island. He had already drunk the two her parents had kept in their room "just in case".

Just like the rest of his siblings, Rohan was determined to go above and beyond their parents expectations, even if it wasn't in the most orthodox of ways…

The lemurs chittered quietly from their resting places in the various trees, and the wind chimes hanging from the solid wood beams providing shade on the worn path tinkled gently in the light wind. A soft gust caressed her sleep mussed hair, carrying the faint echo of a- giggle?

Ikki raised an eyebrow, darting over to the shadows the trees cast, their branches looking jagged and sharp in the light of the full moon. She squinted into the limbs, after a moment deducing that no lemurs would screech before she started to scale the winding trunk.

The young airbender leapt lightly from tree to tree, drawing the sleepy irritated chatters of the animals roosting there. She paused, listening for a disturbance other than her own, ears straining against the nocturnal life sounds. A grunt threaded its way through the twisted forest and sent her flying through the trees once again.

Through the blur of speed, she was able to make out a few surroundings: the gazebo they meditated in, the small mosaicked pavilion overlooking the ocean, and finally, the training gates. A moan brought her up short, and she barely managed to catch herself before she fell into an ungraceful heap on the ground.

The wooden panels were spinning lazily, as if someone had bumped into them, much like they had when Korra had first attempted to weave her way through all those months ago. Ikki squinted in the dim light, making out two stumbling figures- kissing.

For all her talk about love and kisses and marriage and babies, the girl's cheeks colored as she took in their tangled bodies pressed against each other almost desperately. But they didn't seem to be doing it like Jinora's books: All slow and romantic and gentle.

Korra's leg was hitched around Mako's hip, one hand diving into his hair while the other gripped his neck tightly. The firebender wasn't exactly sitting idle either, his hands splayed across her waist as he jerked her impossibly closer. Ikki cocked her head. This wasn't at all like when Daddy kissed Mommy. He was always _real_ careful with her, right before Rohan was born.

Ikki dropped to the ground, a silence that was so very unlike her the only thing keeping her from alerting them of her presence. The raven haired firebender broke away from the intense lip lock, his breathing harsh as he began to kiss his way down Korra's neck. His hand trailed up and down her side, drawing a breathy moan from the tribal girl. It almost sounded like she was in pain. Thinking this, Ikki swooped down, balancing on top of one of the gates.

The slight creak of the wood from her weight drew the attention of the two teenagers' attention. Their cheeks flushed red for some reason, and Ikki crossed her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Kor-_ra!_" She whined, huffing. "You're supposed to make him drink a love potion, not _eat him!_"

The blue eyed Avatar looked as if she were being yanked off of Mako by invisible hands. She landed roughly on her rump, back crashing into the intricately carved wood, casting a disgruntled look at him as his expression morphed from shocked and into amused. "Love potion?" He raised one of his- in Meelo's opinion 'wiggly'- eyebrows and his lips twitched.

"Don't ask," she moaned, her hair falling down around her shoulders, her beads hanging on by the very ends of her hair.

"Oh, no, this sounds interesting." Mako waved a hand, looking up at Ikki with a devious smile on his face. "Continue."

"Ikki," Pema's tired voice echoed through the still night air. Instantly everybody froze.

"Run," Ikki whispered, leaping like a poodle-monkey to cling to Mako's shoulders before she clambered down. She rested in front of Korra, eyes strangely serious. "But you owe me."

"Whatever you say," she muttered, "Just get us out of here!"

"Go hide in the trees." She hissed, and prayed to Great Uncle Sokka that he would help her this _one time_ (Okay, so maybe not just this _one time_) and loan her some of his surprisingly convincing excuses.

She moved at the speed of light, throwing open the ice box and grabbing one of the many pre made bottles for Rohan, taking just a second to shut the door tightly before walking out of the dining hall very casually, yawning as if she just wanted to get back to bed.

"Ikki," Pema's tone was scolding, but still half-asleep herself, she couldn't bring herself to sound very stern. "Rohan's been fussing for the last five minutes. What were you doing?"

"Sorry Mom," she hesitated, looking down at her feet as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her mind racing. "Um, I saw t-two lemurs having a midnight snack, and one got their uh, head stuck in the bars when they reached to get a fruit."

There was a very audible thump and a barely muffled groan and Ikki resisted the urge to face palm herself. "What on earth was that?" Pema's voice grew sharper, more alert.

Ikki's eyes went wide, and she gripped her mother's elbow, turning and steering her back to their quarters. "Oh, that was probably just them settling in again. You know how particular they can be. Especially when there's two of them caught doing something they shouldn't." Ikki said mysteriously, snickering at the inside joke.

"What?" Her mother asked absentmindedly as her daughter handed her the bottle and she eased open Rohan's lips and he began to drink.

"Nothing," she said immediately. "Well, goodnight!" She dashed back to her room, shutting the thin sliding door tightly. Korra so owed her.

**One week later…**

"Does your father know that you're gambling?" Ikki's lips twisted into a sweet smile as she asked innocently:

"Does he know that you and Mako were making out in the gates?" She had brushed up on the more technical terms because it was all Jinora would read before she went to bed, causing her to mutter some quotes in the middle of the night.

Ikki felt Korra blush all the way down to her shoulders, and she cleared her throat. "Touche." She turned to look at her, blue eyes twinkling. "Deal."

As they all migrated back up to their rooms, two very familiar raven haired heads very close together. As Korra reluctantly handed over the promised yuans, Ikki wondered if this would become a regular thing. If so, she couldn't wait to catch Jinora with Skoochy.

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't as long as my other one shots (well, the more recent ones anyways) but I do plan on doing another Makorra. Going to be AU so it should be interesting. And yes, I do plan on having no bending in this one. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**

**P.S. If you have any cute little prompts, just send me them in a PM or in a review!**


	8. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Okay guys, I've decided to treat you to another Makorra before I tackle my first Irosami and instead do my first AU! **

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, there is no bending in this one. Just good old Makorra smut! This was a prompt I gave to my awesome and hilarious friend Mako's Eyebrows who so graciously allowed me to write it instead. **

**So- Senna is picking up Korra from school, but a guy's bugging her. Mako sees and plays hero (because I'd love to see his awkward little turtleduck reaction to how Korra thanks him *evil laughter*). A week later Senna opens the door to find him standing there with a bouquet of flowers and somehow she's not at all surprised. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Never owned never will. **

**Korra POV**

I checked my phone again, sighing as the time blinked across the screen- 3:07. Great, Mom was late. Again. I already told her that Tenzin would be pissed if I was late to another meditation. The sharp lines of the pillar dug into my side and I shifted uncomfortably, finally just giving up and marching down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, I scanned the parking lot, searching for the old beat up blue Cadillac convertible. My parents had had it since before I was born. The outside was a little worse for wear, but she still ran like the day they bought it.

I sighed and tossed my bag into the grass before following its example and settling in. If I was going to be late, maybe he would ease off knowing that I had meditated while I was waiting. Maybe…hopefully. I winced, already wondering what shade he would turn today- Ruby, magenta, or violet? I shook my head, focusing on the wind carrying the smell of fresh cut grass and flowers, promising of summer. The feel of the sun soaking through my clothes and into my skin, warming me pleasantly, the sound-

"Hey babe,"- of pretentious pretty boy Tahno's raspy voice whispering in my ear.

I started, tumbling out of my lotus position and scowling up at his looming figure. "Don't call me babe," I muttered, pushing myself up and bushing off the grass and dirt before scooping up my bag.

"Awe, don't be like that babe," He scoffed, rolling his eyes as if to say: 'girls, what are you gonna do with them?'

I stomped to the side of the school, leaning against the cool brick. He swaggered after me, stopping mere inches away from my face to prop his arms on either side of my head. I blew my hair out of my eyes impatiently, staring into his pale eyes. "What do you want Tahno?" I demanded.

"What do I want?" He looked strangely offended by the question. "No, babe- I'm helping you realize what _you _want."

"Okay, let's see then," I put a finger to my chin, as if pondering some deep question. "I want you to get away from me."

"Oh, you're just saying that because you want to get ready for our date tonight!" There was a wicked gleam in his eye, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what was about to come next.

"What?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. "A-a date?" I stuttered as I choked on the words, eyes popping out of my head.

"You don't need to get yourself so worked up Korra," he soothed, moving his hand down until it came to rest on my shoulder. "Of course I'll go on a date with you."

I growled with my fists clenched, taking a deep breath as I began to count to ten. I heard Tenzin's voice in my mind: '_Control your anger Korra, think before you act.'_ _1…2…_ "Tahno, let me make this clear-"3_…4…5… _"I do not want to go on," _6…7…_ "A date," _8…9…_ "With you." _10._

Tahno blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Ooooooh, I get it now," _Finally_. I sighed, relief working its way into my tense muscles as I saw a familiar beat up convertible pull into the school's drive. I shouldered my bag, ducking beneath Tahno's arm to stride across the front lawn.

"You don't want anyone to _know_ about us yet," I froze, disbelief locking my temporarily limber muscles. I turned slowly, taking in the smirk twisting his lips and the sleazy wink he threw my way. "Don't worry babe, you're secret's safe with me." My eyes went wide as I began to cover the ground between us at an alarmingly fast rate. _11!_ "Or should I say _our secret." _He snickered at his own whit.

My arm curled, muscles bunched as I began to put it through the familiar well practiced motion to break his nose. I stopped short as a figure slid in front of me easily and fulfilled my intention. There was a crack before he slid to the ground, blood staining the bright green grass.

Tahno snarled out a curse, and the boy in front of me clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head slowly. "Now, is that any way to talk in front of a lady? And especially one who repeatedly told you that she had other plans and to get the hell away from her."

He sniffled, staggering as he pushed himself off the ground in a less than dignified move. "Oh yeah?" He swiped at his gushing nose, smearing the blood. "Well you're definitely going to have to make other plans once I tell Toza what you did!" The name rang a bell- I trained with Toza for a month or two before tournament season kicked up again. He was one of the best teachers you could find in the city.

"You mean stop you from harassing _another_ one of his students? Go ahead," he scoffed, shrugging his shoulders casually.

Tahno shot him one last hateful look before stomping away, all the while whining under his breath about his hair and his nose. I waited impatiently until I knew he couldn't hear us anymore before I grabbed my 'savior' by his admittedly muscled shoulder and whirled him around.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, vaguely aware that I sounded almost like Katara scolding a young child. "You know physical contact between participants before the tournament isn't allowed! You could be kicked out!"

His gold eyes glinted as his lips twitched. "You know harassing other players isn't allowed either." I blushed and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued. "Besides it was worth it."

"Well," I hesitated, feeling awkward under his burning gaze. "Thank you, um-" I mentally slapped myself. I didn't even know his name!

"Mako," He supplied. "And you're welcome-?"

"Korra," I said faintly, smiling up at him. "My name's Korra."

"Korra," He repeated to himself, the r's rolling off his tongue. We stood there or a moment before his mouth curled into an attractive half smile, and he took my hand in his, shaking it.

A horn blared in the parking lot, nearly making me jump out of my skin. Mako chuckled, and I whacked his broad chest with my free hand, muttering a 'shut up'. "Kor-ra!" Mom's voice echoed off the nearly empty lot. "We're fifteen minutes late! Let's go!"

"Well, it was um, nice to meet you. And thanks again." I talked to his chin, not daring to meet his molten gaze.

"It was no problem." He waved it off. I shouldered my bag and turned to go, hesitating for just a moment.

Hoping this wouldn't kill me of embarrassment later, I turned and tugged on his hand hard, making him stumble so he was at my level. I pecked his cheek, shaking my hand free of his as I ran for the car.

"Physical contact between players isn't allowed before the tournament you know!" his voice drawled after me, and I turned my head, looking over my shoulder. He stood there, hands tucked in his pockets with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Well they should really specify what _kind_ of physical contact isn't allowed." I called and winked, catching his shocked expression as I opened the door, throwing my bag behind my seat before slamming it shut again.

I mock saluted him as we pulled out of the lot, bracing my chin on my hand as I watched the scenery around us blur.

"So," My mom shouted over the wind, "When have you been unclear about tournament rules? You've heard them only a million times from breaking them." I looked over at her, mouth popping open at her suggestive smile and wiggling eyebrows.

"_Mom!"_ I complained, and her answering laughter was swept away with the wind.

**One week later…**

**Senna POV**

"Mom, can you get the door?" Korra rushed out of her room, pausing to shoot me a pleading look before she slammed the bathroom door behind her. I sighed, leaning against the sink.

"Because I'm so much closer than you were a second ago?" I stated, hands on my hips. She poked her head out into the hallway pouting, a hint of desperation in her tone. "Please?"

I laughed, wiping my hands on a towel hanging from the stove. I opened the door, seeing familiar gold eyes and a nervous smile. "H-hi," the boy stuttered, clutching the bouquet of lilies in his hands. "Um, is Korra-"

I smiled, finally understanding the reason for Korra's jumpiness all afternoon. "Yes she is, just one-"

She shot out of the bathroom, nearly making the boy fall down the steps with her enthusiasm. "Hi, Mako," she said shyly, biting her lip. "Are you ready to go?"

As I watched him stumble through basic pleasantries and Korra trying not laugh at his attempts, I thought about the impression he had made a week earlier. Korra hadn't stopped smiling, even after Tenzin lectured her for the countless time about the importance of being punctual even though he knew it was useless.

Two months later it didn't surprise me at all that there was a slight change in the karate tournament rule book: There was to be no contact of _**ANY KIND**_ between participants in the tournament.

**Hey guys, sorry if my endings have been a little sucky lately, but I'm trying to get used to writing in the middle of the day because I have school in a little more than a month, so I'm trying to get a better sleep schedule to fit my hours. ;) As always, reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so, and feel free to PM me a prompt or include it in a review!**

**SNO. **


	9. Continue?

**Continue?**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews and support. Seriously, you guys are amazing. And now that I've buttered you all up and you're feeling warm and fuzzy I have a question for you: Should I add more chapters? I'm thinking about it because I still have some ideas that I could probably cram into some long oneshots. So- if you think I should continue, just type your thoughts in that lovely little box down there and let me know. **

**SNO.**

**P.S. Oh, and feel free to PM me prompts or just leave me one right in a review.**


	10. Storm Part 1

**Storm Part 1**

**Hey guys, I decided to add yet another chapter in here because I thought it needed at least one of every couple. Yes, you know what that means: Irosami! Give it a chance? Pwetty pwease? *pouts, bats eyelashes*. If you've been swayed by my amazing powers of persuasion ;) THANK YOU! **

**So basic concept is that the Krew goes and watches a Pro-bending match and then are planning to go back to the island. Just putting this first- Bolin is busy with fangirls, so no, he is not AWOL. Korra and Mako ride back on Naga and Asami volunteers to drive Iroh. But on the way there, they're caught in a freak storm and have to stay in Asami's mansion (which she hasn't been in yet) so needless to say, she has a rough night… But Iroh the turtleduck to the rescue!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned never will.**

I arched my back, sighing as the vertebrae popped when I stretched lethargically. Even in the VIP section, the seats weren't all that comfortable, especially when you were sitting right on the edge of them. Not to mention craning your neck to see over Mako and Korra cuddling.

Speaking of which… Mako twirled the strands cupping her face around his finger before brushing it along her nose. She wrinkled it, slapping his hand away with a playful grin. Their wordless banter tugged hard on my still fragile heartstrings, and I cleared my throat loudly.

"I think I'll just drive back to the pier Korra, I haven't gotten to ride my moped in forever." She agreed easily, aquamarine eyes already sparkling with mischief. Mako squinted hard at me before he nodded slowly, waving as Korra dragged him out of the booth.

The weight on my chest lessened slightly and I sighed, shoulders slumping in a less than lady like posture. Korra poked her head back in, making me jump. She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey Asami, um, would you mind taking Iroh with you? He took a cab out here and it's too late to get one now. I'm not sure Naga can hold any more people." I resisted the urge to raise a dubious eyebrow at her statement. The polar-bear dog had lunged through the snow in the mountains easily with Bolin, me, and said United Forces General.

I stared at her, taking in her red cheeks and darting gaze. Not at all like Korra. "Sure," I finally agreed, winking at the tribal girl. "No reason to strain Naga." She smiled brightly, disappearing for a moment before shoving Iroh in her place.

The firebender shook his head, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he tugged at his cuffs, straightening his nearly impeccable uniform. He bowed his head respectfully as he caught sight of me. "Miss Sato, always a pleasure to see you again." He wasn't like the other stuffy aristocrats of the city. His tone was genuine, and that surprised me more than it probably should have.

I tucked a stray curl behind my ear, shaking the bulk of the rest behind my shoulder. "The feeling's mutual General," I gripped my hands, returning with a short bow of my own.

He waved towards the door. "Shall we?" He offered me his arm, gold eyes shadowed in the harsh lights of the Arena. I stared at the muscled forearm concealed beneath the scarlet fabric, as if I were to touch him, he would disappear just like everything else.

He cocked his head, the childlike motion contrasting oddly with his defined face. "Is everything okay Miss Sato?"

I started, ducking my head. A blush stained my cheeks and my hair acted as a curtain between us to hide it for the time being. "Oh, yes. Sorry General, all the cheering must have exhausted me more than I predicted."

"Are you all right Miss Sato? Well enough to drive to the bay?" It was nice to see concern in his eyes that wasn't forced or faked.

"Oh," I fumbled slightly as I tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow, foot catching on a leg of a chair. Immediately his arm shot out from beneath my fingertips, coming around to grasp my waist lightly.

I blushed at the contact and my own clumsiness. I could feel his warm calloused palm through the thin charcoal coat I had donned earlier that evening. "Y-yes General Iroh, I think the fresh air will help and it's only a fifteen minute drive. Thirty if we take the scenic route."

"Scenic route?" The firebender raised a dark eyebrow, brushing past me to hold open the door. I smiled my thanks and we continued down the hall.

"Just a quick loop around the city: Fire Lord Zuko's statue, City Hall, Chief Toph Beifong's metalbending academy… The city's always so beautiful at night. I used to ride it almost every day. It's where I first met-" I hesitated over his name, forcing myself to push on. "-Mako."

Iroh was silent, allowing me to collect my thoughts as we wound our way out of the arena. "He had just finished his shift at the power plant and was running to catch the last trolley. A car was blocking my view, so I didn't see him until the last second. I ran right into him. I asked him to dinner, and the rest-" I shrugged. "Is history."

We were outside now, the breeze blowing off the bay teasing my hair into knots and cooling my burning cheeks.

"It's going to be quite famous history at that by the looks of it," He commented, and I chuckled cynically. I should've known better than to believe that everyone got a happily ever after. He peered down at me, causing a strand or two of hair to fall from their places to brush his forehead.

"Are you sure you're all right Miss Sato?" I knew he wasn't asking about my driving capabilities.

I hunched over briefly, squeezing my eyes shut tightly and breathing in deeply, trying to keep myself from breaking down in front of a man I had known for less than a month.

"I-I'm fine," I whispered, straightening and shaking my hair back. "Just fine."

We stood there for a moment in silence, looking out at the glowing silhouetted tower of Air Temple Island. He cleared his throat, rubbing his neck as he glanced at me. "I would like to see the city Miss Sato. I'm sure you make an excellent guide. I always seem to be getting lost."

I nearly cried with relief as I smiled at him, tugging him over to the dim streetlamp I was parked beneath. "Well, if you insist," I began, faux reluctantly, "But you have to call me Asami." I bit my lip as I mounted the bike, fiddling with the keys and trying to convince myself that I wasn't just doing it to see what my name would sound like coming from his mouth.

"A fair trade then," he countered, "Please call me Iroh."

I patted the space behind me, motioning for him to get on. He approached it cautiously, as if it were going to attack him. I grinned playfully at his hesitation. "Is the big strong United Forces General afraid to take a little spin on a harmless little scooter?"

As I expected, he swung his leg over the leather seat, but didn't respond to the jab. He sat a respectable distance from me, nearly falling off the back of the bike in order to maintain it.

I smirked, turning over the engine before revving it a few times. "You may want to hold on _General_," I said in a playful warning before I let go of the brake, sending us squealing into the city streets.

Iroh yelped, causing me to throw back my head and laugh, really _laugh_ for the first time in days. He clutched my hips, bringing his broad chest flush with my back. I felt him draw in a shuddering breath, the heat of his blush. It pleased me more than it should have, lighting one of my own across the arcs of my cheeks.

I cleared my throat, slowing as they passed the metalbending Academy. "Now on your left, you'll see where Lin Beifong learned from the best professors in the city about how to be a hard ass."

Iroh snickered behind me, the sound rumbling in his chest against my spine before it made its way to his vocal cords. By that time, it had already raced up and down the length of me, carrying appreciative shivers with it.

"I've met her you know," he said suddenly, studying one of the many statues the _first_ Chief Beifong had created around the city.

I slowed as I reached a corner, almost skidding onto the sidewalk. "Who, Lin?"

"No, Toph." This time I _did_ go over the curb _slightly_, causing a couple street vendors to yell indignantly at us as I swerved back into our respectful spot in the lane.

"You met _the_ Toph Beifong?" My eyes were popping out from behind my tinted goggles, and I was grateful that he was unable to see my predictably ridiculous expression.

"Well do you know another?" He replied cheekily, and I took a hand off the handle bars to whack him in the shoulder.

"Hey, keep both hands on the wheel!" His voice's pitch changed drastically as he grew more agitated.

I laughed, and placed it back on with exaggerated slowness, just to annoy him. He scoffed behind me, shaking his head. We were silent for a moment, the hum of the motor eliminating the need for conversation.

"What was it like?" I asked quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What like?" Of course he did because my luck was just so fantastic.

"Knowing Chief Toph Beifong, Avatar Aang, Councilman Sokka, Master Katara, Fire Lord Zuko- Iroh, you were and are practically family with some of the greatest figures in history." My voice sounded dazed, dream like. All of this sure _felt_ like a dream, way too good to be true.

He chuckled behind me, and he drummed his fingers on my waist, tickling me absentmindedly. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle. "All the stories about them make them sound so… legendary. Really though, they were and are simple people. My grandfather once said to me-" He made his voice raspy and deep in a probably horrible impression of the royal. "'Iroh, there are five things that are important in life: Discipline, love, family, friends, and tea.'"

"Tea," I repeated skeptically, my eyebrows skyrocketing. We were passing City Hall now, and I shivered at the memory of dodging the chi blockers vicious attacks upon the now immaculate steps.

"Like my great uncle, Grandfather now takes his tea very seriously. He made sure that in every tea shop the first Iroh opened, to have a plaque with a quote that read: 'Sick of tea?! Being sick of tea is like being sick of _breathing!_' He loved him very much."

Both of us fell silent as we passed under the imposing statue of the past Fire Lord. His scar glinted dully in the flickering light of the ever present flames shooting from his upraised fist. It had an unexplainably harsh kind of beauty about it. _Just like your own father's betrayal_, a little voice whispered in the back of my mind, _but he hasn't created visible scars._

A muffled ping echoed through the huge expanse of space. Something had obviously hit the statue. I slowed, coming to a rest near the base. We craned our necks to squint against the brightness, searching for the source of the sound. It came again, and then another- _ping, ping!_

They came in rapid succession, one after the other. _Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping!_ Drops of water bounced off of the metal, splattering onto my clothes. They rested on the fabric for a moment before they soaked through, changing the shade of deep magenta to burgundy.

Suddenly, lightening cracked, and the sky split open. I bit back a curse as the thunder rolled, hunching over the controls for a moment before I flicked the headlight on. I revved the engine, tires slipping slightly on the slick pavement. There was no where we could stop- every shop in the city would be close be closed by now. _There is one place…_ the voice was back.

I raced down the streets that were soon going to be canals, struggling to see against the sheets of rain that beat down on the both of us.

Somehow, I had managed to drive us to what was going to have to be our shelter for tonight without getting into an accident, although we'd come close too many times for comfort. My hands fumbled as I dug the key out of my pocket, missing a few times before I managed to stuff it into the keyhole. I struggled to push open the tall, imposing gate. Not a moment later, I heard the soft squelch of boots behind me, just barely audible over the wailing wind.

Iroh's firm chest pressed into the curve of my back, helping me shoulder the door open just wide enough to for me to steer the bike through. He managed to slip through just before the door shut with a boom, nearly as loud as the thunder rolling over the deserted city.

I tugged on his wrist, gesturing to the workshop behind the house. I climbed back onto the moped, cranking the engine. As soon as I felt his comforting presence behind me, I tore through the property. I didn't care if the gardeners were going to have a stroke when they saw the state of the lawn when they got up the next morning. I squinted at the flickering beam the headlight cast in the downpour. I hopped off the seat, killing the puttering engine as I wrenched the door open to wheel it in, flicking on the light as I did so. Iroh followed, ducking his head to avoid bumping it against the door frame. I pushed wet stringy locks out of my face to look up at him. Agni's teeth, he was _really tall_.

I leaned weakly against a wall, closing my eyes. I breathed in the familiar scent of motor oil and the pungent cigars that Father always- My eyes flew open, but the sight that greeted me was no better: The gaping hole in the floor that Lin Beifong had created to expose the tunnels leading to his secret workshop-

The sound that escaped me went unnoticed as the power died; draping us in darkness, save when the lightning flashed again. I blamed the stinging in my eyes on the rainwater running into them. If I could get dry than I would be fine. I would be _just fine_.

"We can't stay in here."

Another lightning strike lit up the darkened workspace. In its weak and short life, I saw Iroh's surprised expression, the tools that Father had used to build those horrible machines- another squeaking sound slipped out. "If we get to the house, at least we'll be more comfortable there… And drier."

I didn't look back at him as I opened the door, sucking in a sharp breath as the wind nipped at my cheeks, freezing the air in my lungs. _Don't look back,_ I warned myself sternly. _Don't look back._

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I ****_also_**** know that this isn't even a complete chapter, but don't worry, part two is ****_going_**** to be on here soon. I'm speaking futuristically here. I really want to thank you guys for being so patient with me and my stupid busy schedule. Mwah! I love all of you! **

**Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	11. Storm Part 2

**Storm Part 2**

…**Before you all close the page, I did warn you all that I was speaking futuristically in the last chapter. And I'm probably not earning any points by being clever right now. I have no excuse other than I've been out of the LoK fandom so long that it's actually quite scary. Anyways, this picks up right after part 1, so you won't miss any of the Irosami goodness.**

**I won't bore you any longer than necessary with an author's note, but we all know that it would come to this…**

**Disclaimer: never owned, never will. **

As it turns out, looking forward did me no good either. Through my fogged and rain speckled goggles, I could barely make out the mansion's outline. We were on the west side of the house, near the small pond that usually held the beautifully bright koi and fluffy turtle-ducks that I had often marveled at for hours when I was a child.

I swiped at me cheeks, praying to Tui and La that it was just rain as a memory rose unbidden like the koi in the pond:

"_Asami!" Mother called, casting a wary glance at the guests in the distance before hurrying over to me. She crouched beside me, running a hand through my long curls. _

"_Asami, what's wrong?" I didn't answer her, just pulled at a loose thread from my dress that was pooled around me. I had been so excited in the small boutique Mother had taken me to a week ago, twirling and giggling and dancing all around the store in my new dress._

_Today, though, I felt nowhere near as pretty as I had in the shop, with all the attendants fawning over me and pinching my cheeks. The girls that Mother had invited were only a few years older than me, but by comparison I was a turtle-duckling to their swan-dove. They had turned up their noses at the sparkling, pink gauze and big white ribbons that adorned my dress. They sniffed and whispered behind their hands that now at five years old, I should stop believing in ridiculous little girl things such as fairy tales._

"_Don't you like your party dear?" She tried again. I shrugged, my lower lip wobbling as I tried to keep the tears from falling. I pinched off a small piece of birthday cake from the plate resting near my side. I tossed it into the water. The koi scattered, but the turtle-ducks approached it cautiously before nibbling at it. Pink frosting tinged their soft downy fluff. They had been born about a month ago, and the gardeners nearly had a fit when they saw them nibbling at the water plants that were just starting to bloom._

_ Mother didn't say anything, just reached behind me get a bit of cake for herself. She flicked the sticky confection off of her finger, near where the turtle-ducklings were leisurely cleaning themselves. _

_They all rushed forward, squabbling gently with each other. Off in the reeds, their mother squawked disapprovingly, swimming toward them and nudging them apart. She seemed to look at us sternly for a moment before lining her babies all in an orderly line. She held her head high as she glided past. _

_The last and littlest one swam by slowly, looking at us curiously. Mother smiled and scraped the rest of the crumbs off of her fingers, dropping it near the duckling. It squeaked happily, gobbling the cake down before rushing off to catch up with its siblings._

"_You know," Mother said conversationally, "That a mother doesn't even have to see her babies to know when something's wrong. Just like the turtle-ducks. It's her job to keep them out of trouble and raise them up right so that they're ready for the world." _

"_What does she do if they're not ready?" My voice was soft and thick from the tears I had held at bay._

"_She keeps them safe until they're ready to go out on their own, and try again." She took my face firmly between her palms, locking her pale green eyes with my own. "And she won't ever let anything hurt them." _

_I blinked. A single tear fell, making her gently smiling image blur. I gave her my own, wobbly and crooked smile as I brushed the back of my hands along my cheeks, making sure that there wasn't any trace of tears. _

_She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes, breathing in the calming scent of her perfume. Daddy had bought it for her when he had gone to visit a friend of his in the Fire Nation. He said it was made from one of the rarest flowers in the world: The fire lily. I pressed myself closer to her, as if I could absorb her seemingly unending grace and poise. _

_Mother pulled back slightly, brushing my hair out of my face. She tucked the strands behind my ear. She wagged her finger in front of my face, tapping my nose. I wrinkled it slightly, crossing my eyes as I struggled to focus on the sticky trail of confection that she had left behind. She winked, hurrying back to the party. _

_I abandoned all thoughts of poise and elegance as I hitched my dress up around my knees and ran after her, laughter and ribbons trailing behind me in bright, happy streamers._

Now, in the dying, desolate fall, all the turtle-ducks had flown west in hopes of warmer weather; the koi had taken refuge in the murky bottom of the pond as soon as the sun's rays made the first frost glisten like precious gems; and Mother-

I shook my head, curls coming out of their neat part to veil my vision. I hurried down the shallow steps the servants usually used when we were throwing parties. My heeled boots slipped slightly as I went to grab the key ring off of my belt. I searched for the ridiculously elaborate master key that I had found in Father's things after- I hiccupped lightly as I searched blindly for the elusive keyhole. After what seemed like an eternity of slipping and nearly dropping the key at one point, I jammed it into the stubborn lock.

I rammed my shoulder into the rough wood, hoping to force it open. The force of the impact made it sting, pins and needles digging all the way down to the bone. The door refused to budge even as the silent and stoic general behind me tried his own hand at prying it open.

I reached behind me, meaning to push on Iroh's shoulder to warn him that I needed some room. Being nearly half blind and half-drowned threw off my senses though because I only managed in succeeding in pushing on his _very_ muscular chest. It was solid and unmovable, just like the door, but incredibly warm despite the freezing conditions. I flushed, jerking back and ramming my elbow into the door. As I cursed, thunder rolled again, masking some of the worst profanities that I had picked up from the workers around the factory.

Luckily Iroh said nothing, simply pivoting sideways, watching with curious, golden eyes that glowed like lanterns in the darkness. I took one step backwards, instinctively bringing my arms up in a defensive stance, my feet staggered. I shifted my weight back and forth, preparing myself; the motion reminded me of the movement of the waves of Yue Bay before they crashed onto the rocky shore.

My foot shot out. I felt the timber splinter beneath the thin sole of my boot before the rotting wood that surrounded the lock capsized completely. The door banged open loudly, the wind forcing it to open like a giant, hungry maw of some unknown beast.

And who knew what terrors it held for me inside.

I shuddered, the chill running up and down my spine having nothing to do with the horrid weather. I stepped over the threshold, the click of my heel echoing through the extensive basement. I spun on it when I saw a faint golden glow draping everything in warmth.

Iroh had his hand held out casually, cupping the tiny ball of fire in his palm. His fingers, pale and strong, twitched, making the fire flare and spark absently. His eyes slid over the shadows of the room, as if instead of the light from the fire he was expecting to see the unnaturally bright light from the Equalist goggles. Or hear the quiet shriek of electricity racing through their gloves. Or watch as the remaining webs of static crackled over the victim's body, making them twitch and spasm as-

"Well Miss Sato, I would have never pegged you for having such a dirty mouth." Damn and bless the light, teasing tone of the United Forces General.

"That's Asami to you bub," One of the Avatar's more insulting nicknames rolled off of my tongue easily. In the dim light of the small flame, I saw him raise an eyebrow. I ran a hand through my hair as I flushed. I looked at the water droplets we had splattered the floor with, which were combining forces to form puddles.

"I really need to stop hanging out with Korra so much," I muttered to myself, sighing as I steeled myself for the worst to come. I threw my shoulders back, straightening my spine, and marching forward with purpose. Iroh chuckled behind me, but said nothing.

Even though I had memorized the lower levels of the mansion when I was a little girl- often sneaking down to the staff kitchens for a midnight snack -I stumbled and tripped over the various boxes that had been piled in the unused storage rooms. I hopelessly trailed my fingers along the wall, searching for the light switch.

_Ah!_ My numb, groping fingers finally found what they were looking for. I flipped the switch, and disappointment resonated deep in my chest when there was no spark above us. The power was still out.

I bit my lip, dragging in a deep breath as I struggled to think. I turned back to Iroh, who was waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts. "The power must still be out, but at least we're dry-" I trailed my eyes up and down his once crisp and impeccable uniform, now sopping wet and sagging. "Dryer." I corrected myself with a small giggle.

Iroh's lips quirked into a small, rueful smile, one that made my small burst of glee fade as quickly as it had come. All that was left was a deep, all-consuming silence that echoed faintly of my laughter through the large, empty house.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, hurrying past him without daring look him in the eye as I began to examine some of the boxes labeled with neat, precise characters. From their gentle swoops and curves, Mother had done this herself- _baby clothes, Asami: Age 1-3, 4-6, 7-9…_

And that was all. The entirety of my childhood carefully folded, wrapped, and packed away in four boxes left to collect dust. Dad obviously hadn't had the strength to continue to carefully store away my childhood things. I shook my head, dragging myself forcefully out of such thoughts. I pushed past the boxes, looking for the surplus of towels that the wait staff usually had hidden somewhere near the kitchens for any type of spill.

My knees knocked into another box, making me wince and curse under my breath. Iroh came closer, shedding both light and concern. I waved him away, crouching to peer at the label on the box. With any luck, it would be towels.

_Asami's keepsakes_.

My hands trembled as I took the lid off of the box, revealing its contents to the dim light of the flame. There was a bottle of Mother's perfume, the one that Dad had bought for her whenever he went to the fire nation. Photos of birthdays and various holidays up until I was nine, baby toys and clothes, and-

The gentle, teasing scent of fire lilies and musk rose with unbidden memories, as my fingers traced the lace of Mother's wedding gown.

_Dad teaching me about engines as I raced toy satomobiles under his desk, four years old and oblivious._

_Mother taking me to my first etiquette class when I was five, nervous and excited as I had received the lessons as a gift for my birthday. _

_Dad holding my hand as they lowered Mother's casket into the ground, motherless and grief stricken at six years old. _

_Dad dragging me to my first self-defense lesson, ten years old and sullen._

_Dad escorting me to my first soiree at age fourteen, my face painted, hair curled, and nervous and excited all over again._

_Dad smoothing a hand over my head as I silently cried into his shoulder, lighting ten candles in honor of each year Mother's been dead, sixteen and melancholy. _

_Dad cheering me on as I finally beat his best driver, seventeen and proud._

_Dad pleading with me to join the Equalists, face desperate and eyes wild, just a month after my eighteenth birthday._

Lightning struck somewhere close by, possibly on the estate itself. It was although it had hit me instead. I dropped all pretenses of control and calm. My sobs were lost only for a moment as thunder rolled, but Iroh was already there, fire extinguished and strong, warm arms cradled around me as I thrashed. I wailed, fisting the delicate gown in my hands, wondering _why, why, why had everyone abandoned me?_

The general behind me didn't say a word, hesitantly bringing his hands up to cradle my own, full of silk and lace and memories. I buried my face in the dress, not caring that my streaming makeup would probably stain and ruin the fabric. My eyes drooped, puffy and sore from crying. Iroh was so warm, something that I had noticed was true about firebenders; many times I had cuddled up to Mako on our carriage rides through the park, his body temperature protecting us from the chill of the fall.

I was dimly aware that I was having an emotional break down in the arms of a man that I barely knew, surronded by boxes full of painful memories in the basement of the mansion I had called 'home' for eighteen years.

As lightning flashed again, I saw that I was right- the wedding gown had smears of kohl and rogue all over the train. Not that I expected I would ever need it.

_Who could ever love the daughter of a traitor anyways?_ I thought bitterly, distantly, as the gentle, constant heat of Iroh burned away all the tears and memories and the pain.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke in one of the numerous guest bedrooms. I was in the middle of the great bed, its mattress stripped bare. I was curled in a ball, beneath the heavy, thick material of a United Forces coat. I clutched it to me, drawing it around my shoulders like a cape as I shuddered in the deserted bedroom. Next to me, there was a slightly steaming pot of tea with a dainty cup; Mother's wedding dress, and a note.

I seized the train, looking for the smeared colors that I had stained the light shade of ivory with last night. Except they weren't there. It was perfect, as if Mother had just folded and stored it away for my own wedding day.

I poured myself a cup of tea, pondering this. I blew on it slightly as I grabbed the note, taking in the slightly scrawling, looping characters:

_Dear Asami,_

_I apologize for my early departure this morning. I would have liked to make sure that you were all right after such an obviously traumatic experience last night. Unfortunately, tea and this note were the best I could do. I took the liberty of taking this to the best dry cleaners in the city. I asked Councilman Tenzin, and he recommended them highly. Hopefully they were able to restore the dress to its rightful state._

_I know that we haven't had time to really get to know each other properly, and if there was even the slightest chance that I would be able to, I would be honored. Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea one afternoon soon. Please write back to me with your answer when you decide. _

_I would also like to thank you for thinking so quickly last night. If we had stalled any longer, we surely would have been washed away by the storm. Luckily, it seems that the sun has come out once again, and as though it will be a beautiful day._

_Wishing you well,_

_General Iroh II of the United Forces._

I walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains and squinting at the light that streamed in through the dusty window pane. A dim, sparkling rainbow shimmered in the morning light over the koi pond before it quickly faded from view.

I looked down at note in my hands, biting my lip to hide the smile that caused the corners of my mouth to twitch. Yes, it was sure to be a beautiful day indeed.

**And there it is! I'm not sure how I liked how I wrote Asami freaking out when she was remembering everything, but hopefully it wasn't a complete and utter fail…hopefully. **

**Anyways, despite the fact that the sun comes up in about six hours, it really is a beautiful day for me. Well, yesterday was. I finished this one (finally!) and I wrote a short Makorra one shot that was actually UNDER 1,000 words. **

**Thank you for everyone who has been so utterly patient with me, and if you have any ideas or prompts, please shoot me a PM or drop me a review. I look forward to both! Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SG.**

**P.S. I'm starting to sound a bit like a broken record, but please please please PLEASE don't favorite or follow without dropping a review.**


	12. Dreams

**Dreams**

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I really truly am guys. I was about to finish the fic that I was planning on posting but then my laptop got infected with some really nasty viruses and it took a while to debug and clear it. I feel terrible for not updating sooner and I really hope that you'll still give this one a chance.**

**Makorra, yes and kind of in the new season somewhere. Korra and Mako are fighting because neither of them likes the other putting their self in danger on a daily basis and they never get to see each other. And Korra storms off and ends up in the park beneath their tree (tree in "Revolution") and falls asleep. She dreams of Mako sweeping in and kissing her and apologizing and then kissing her again. Then she realizes that she's not dreaming after all. :) Yes I decided to make it fluffy and ooey gooey. **

**Disclaimer: Never owned never will. **

_Slam!_ I flinched at the sound of the poor wooden door cracking against the wall. The solid thumps of his boots hitting the mat. His footsteps were only soft whispers against the worn floor, and I mauled my lower lip mercilessly.

My hands trembled as I poured myself a cup of tea and I set the pot down quickly. I cradled the small cup of warmth in my hands, staring into the fire. It popped and flickered merrily, as if happy to be the only source of light in the apartment. The footsteps stopped, and I gazed determinedly into the bed coals. They glowed with heat, but I knew that his eyes were sparking with anger, and they would burn worse than any fire.

Finally, I chanced a look at him, glancing up at his face through my eyelashes. Half his face was full of shadows, the other with alabaster skin and raven hair shining in the dancing light as it threw our shadows across the walls.

As I expected, his eyes glinted, molten gold and amber that threatened to burn me alive from the coldness emanating from them. I shivered, remembering the last time he looked at me like that when we had first met.

"Hi." I whispered, staring down at my bare feet curling on the thin rug beneath them.

"Avatar Korra." He said stiffly, and I gasped shallowly at his use of my title, spitting it out like a sour taste in his mouth. It hit me like a blow to the stomach. Already my eyes stung and I breathed deeply before I dared to continue.

"How was your day?" I said conversationally, naively hoping that we could avoid talking about _that_.

"Well let's see…" he put a finger to his chin, like he was pondering his day's events. "I signed in, got a lecture from Beifong, did some paperwork, and answered some calls- Hmmm, what else am I forgetting, I know there was something…" His voice was tight, his words clipped. Usually his anger was explosive and quickly cooled, but I tensed, skin prickling like lightning waiting to strike.

"Oh yeah. Tenzin called me in a panic and said that remaining Equalists were attempting to raid Air Temple Island. Beifong made it my job to make sure that you didn't charge in alone. I made you _promise _you wouldn't go in there alone Korra." His leash of control was slowly slipping as his voice got louder and louder.

"You _promised me_ Korra. You promised me that you wouldn't go in there alone and try to do it yourself!" Tiny flames flared behind his lips, playing peek-a-boo with his teeth before he breathed out through his nose, smoke rushing out.

"I had it under control Mako!" I quickly put the cup down before I ended up throwing it at his head (it had happened more than once in the heat of a fight) and stalked forward, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I was fine! I didn't want to put more lives in danger than I had to!" I had restored most of the Police force's bending, but that didn't mean that I was keen to do it again. I had slept like the dead for two days straight, and not even the temptation of food could coax me out of bed.

"This isn't just about you Korra! What would happen if you died, hmm? You would just leave the next Avatar to deal with your mess? You know how unstable things are right now. I thought you _understood _that_-_!" His eyebrows scrunched together tightly, shadowing his eyes as steam began to curl off of him.

"How could I not!" I threw a hand up, gesturing wildly as my hair whipped around my face. "I hear every day! From the radio, from stuffy politicians, from Tenzin-! I know! But that doesn't mean that I need a babysitter twenty-four seven! I'm a big girl Mako, I can take care of myself."

"You sure aren't acting like a big girl." He muttered under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"Agni!" I cried, and the vase of flowers on the table shook as I struggled to reign in my temper. The fire had risen, blackening the brick of the mantle as it coughed and smoked. "Sometimes you're even worse than the White Lotus. I don't need you to protect me Mako."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wish I could take them back. Shock and hurt flitted over his expression before he wiped it clean, something I wouldn't have caught a year ago.

It had been one of our ongoing arguments that we never seemed to settle. Having thousands of years of experience with me made it kind of unnecessary for bodyguards- something both Mako and Tenzin insisted upon. Especially Mako. He knew that I had certain duties and that it was going to be hard, but in no way did it stop us from arguing at least once a week about me ditching my guard or him smothering me with more.

"Then go." His voice was quiet, and he didn't look at me, staring into the hearth as it slowly died down again. "Go." He picked up the other tea cup gently, like he would break it with one wrong movement, and poured himself tea.

Tenzin had told me I was too prideful many times, but I refused, saying I was simply stubborn, proving him right. But when I had shared this much with him, sometimes pride was all I seemed to have left.

I looked at his slouched figure a moment more, filling in the space I had occupied only minutes ago before I clenched my jaw, holding my head high as grabbed my coat off the hook. I looked back, just once. He hadn't moved, still sipping his tea as if he were waiting for me to come home.

I shut the door quickly to make sure he wouldn't hear the choked sob that came just as the latch clicked into place.

**S**

My bare feet slapped against the wet sidewalk, and I shivered under my hood. I silently berated myself for not grabbing my boots. People looked at me for a moment, murmuring to their companions before they moved on. Each time I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed as for the press to zero in on my personal life more than they already had.

The last of the fall rains were sweeping through, the trees' beautiful leaves beginning to brown and crumble from the cold. It had finally stopped raining a little after the police had started transferring Equalists to the prison.

I wandered over to the fountain, watching as a couple sharing an umbrella huddled under its dome, neither registering the fact that it had stopped sprinkling a good ten minutes ago.

I smiled sadly as tears pricked my eyes, walking away from the pair before I broke down in the middle of the park. As I paced aimlessly, I thought about the last time Mako and I had really gotten to just be _us_. Not a police officer and an Avatar. Not a brother and a friend. Just me and him.

_Probably the South Pole_, I mused, remembering the morning after I had gotten my bending back. I had avoided him, thinking that the day before was just a ludicrously wonderful and realistic dream. The result was an explosive argument ending with me tackling him into the snow and kissing him senseless.

I barked out a watery laugh, sinking down to the ground and leaning against the nearest thing. A twisted trunk dug into my back, and I stared placidly at the auburn and copper leaves above me before I realized just where I was. My eyes squeezed shut, remembering our first of many awkward moments beneath this tree- waking up with my head on his shoulder. I blushed at the memory, sniffling as I nuzzled my cheek to the soft fur inside my hood.

In my head I saw phantom figures of us, having a picnic in its shade, with him laughing at my attempts to cook, but he forced a bite or two down to appease me. The press had shown up, and my rock hard bao buns had gone to use by pelting reporters.

Then us taking the Airbending children to the summer carnival in the park. Meelo climbing to the top of the tree and yelling at anyone who came within three feet of it: "Arrrrgh, get away from me ship! This be my treasure!" All the while waving a fake yuan a kind vender gave him. The only way we could coax him down was the promise of a _real_ yuan- Five to be precise.

Then the last: The Summer Solstice. There was a meteor shower and I had dragged Mako out, still half asleep and babbling something about having an early shift. I clapped a hand over his mouth until we reached the park, and I sat down on his lap, preventing him from leaving. I hushed his every attempt to start protesting, waiting for the bright, burning lights.

Finally they streaked across the sky, nearly too fast for my eyes to catch, there and gone in a blink. Mako finally stopped trying to wriggle out from under me, his body relaxing as his body curled around mine. I nuzzled my head against his, sighing into the cool night air.

The next day Mako had been late for his shift, but Lin had simply looked at him for a moment, taking in his slightly dazed expression before dismissing him for desk duty.

A flash of light flew across the sky, and I choked out a sob, curling in on myself as I wished selfishly: _I wish I could stop wasting all these chances I have with him._ Through the gaps in the vivid leaves, the stars winked down at me cruelly as my heavy eyelids slid shut.

_A hand smoothed over my hair, and a warm sigh billowed against my cheek. I craned my neck to the source, smiling sleepily without opening my eyes, content if only for the moment. _

_ "Korra," a voice crooned. "It's me. Open your eyes…please." The voice pleaded, and there was no way that I could say no to it._

_ My eyes fluttered open and met soft amber. "Mako," I gasped, scrambling to get up, "Wha-"_

_ He covered my mouth with his, giving me a soft, lingering kiss. That drowsy, warm feeling came back, flooding my senses, and my eyes fell shut again._

_ "Korra, I'm sorry." His eyes were downcast, full of shame. "It's just- I just don't want to lose you. I promised myself and Bolin that after we got off the streets that we'd never have to worry about losing anyone again. Then you came along, and every single day I don't know if you're going to come home and I-"_

_ This time I drew him in, feeling his lips move weakly against mine, trying to form the words that were spilling out of them. He shifted me into his lap, his arms around me tight and his lips against mine gentle and soft and-_

Not real. I blinked against the morning sun, casting shades of orange and yellow and red over me. I sniffled, and buried my face in the familiar contour of Mako's shoulder, his red scarf tickling my nose as I breathed in deep-

I blinked in disbelief, my muscles and body tensed as the one underneath mine shifted. I felt his heart under my palm stumble and pick up speed. He played with a lock of my hair, twirling it around his finger. We said nothing for a moment, as if afraid that if we broke the silence, we wouldn't be able to fit the pieces back together.

"Korra," His voice was hoarse from sleep, and I looked up at him through my lashes. Dark bruises were smudged under his eyes from exhaustion and his skin was even paler than usual. "I-I'm sorry; it's just, I can't-"

"Mako," I stoked his cheek, rough with a day's worth of stubble and worry. "It's okay. I know."

"No, Korra, you don't. I have to tell you-" He tried again, forcing the words out.

"Mako I don't want to lose you either. Everyday I'm scared that you won't come home. I know." I sniffled and shifted so that I was eye to eye with him. "I do. I know."

He sighed, pressing his hands between my shoulder blades. I rested my forehead against his, and we simply _were_, frozen for a moment in time as life went on without us: Children laughing, leaves dancing, cars rumbling, and the Spirits smiling down upon us all.

…

…

…

**Frankly, I'm a little scared to post this because I'm not sure how you'll react considering I haven't updated in over a month. This one gave me some trouble so- please be gentle guys. School is hectic and I'm crazy. What else is new huh? Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	13. Couch Duty

**Couch Duty **

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of recent updates. I've had school (duh), flute, piano, homework, and volleyball every single day for the last **_**month**_**. But I am finishing volleyball this week, so it should free up my time some more, and hopefully I can get some chapters out here before you completely forget about Spitfire if you haven't already.**

**So, dying to hear what it's about yet from the- oh- so- intriguing title? Of course you are. ;). Korra and Mako are fighting (what else is new?) and Korra's making Mako sleep on their old, lumpy couch. Mako's sleeping on the job, and Beifong notices (duh). So she gives him some "friendly" advice… Or as friendly as Lin Beifong can get anyways.**

**Anyways, the usual junk- I don't own LoK and I never will sostoprubbingitinokay?!**

**Enjoy :D**

My head hit the desk with a resounding and final thud. Turns out paper clips, arrest reports, and pens is actually a pretty comfortable pillow. Well, more comfortable than an old, lumpy, and odd smelling love seat.

_Beifong's gonna kill you_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind. I commanded my body to move, to finish the reports in front of me with brain-dead, robotic movements until I could go home and beg Korra's forgiveness and finally get a decent night's sleep. Of course, with my luck, it didn't respond, and my heavy, traitorous eyes slid shut. I yawned, almost torching a couple of files as sparks shot out in warning. I never got to see them. I was already passed out and snoring.

* * *

Screeching metal grated against my eardrums, hauling me out of blissful oblivion to the hellish nightmare that was Lin Beifong. Her pale green eyes were narrowed, fingers forming claws as she slowly drew them into a tight fist. She opened it, dropping at least five mutilated staples onto my desk.

"Are you awake now?" She asked calmly, arms crossed over the standard police armor.

"Yes," I said quietly, indiscreetly eyeing the poor staples and praying to every spirit I knew to not let me face a similar fate.

"Good," She said stiffly. She crooked a finger, and another staple scraped its way out of the shuddering stapler and onto the pile. I shivered at the sound, like ice trailing its way down my spine. I was all too familiar with the feeling. Korra had thought it funny to freeze droplets of water to my skin after I took a shower. I had to sit in the sun for at least an hour, shaking like mad while Korra howled with laughter.

"That wasn't necessary." I said tightly, trying not to piss off my new boss even more.

"I think it was." She said smoothly, towering over me like the tall, intimidating buildings casting the city's streets into shadow.

She sighed and placed her hands on the desk that was one of many various shades of gray. "What's on your mind kid?"

"If it's all right with you Chief, I'd like to keep my personal life- well personal." She arched one thin steely eyebrow at the statement.

"Actually it isn't. You see rookie, by being distracted _by_ your personal life, you put everyone around you in danger, so you're obligated to tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"I'm surprised that you and Korra don't interrogate together. You're pros at good cop bad cop." I muttered, and Beifong's scowl flickered, her lips twitching at the hint of a smile.

"I'm guessing that said Avatar is part of the problem?" My head dropped to the desk again, this time my hands cushioning its fall.

"Mostly me and my lack of filter when we fight." I conceded as I watched my breath fog against the dull metal that wasn't covered by my arms.

Beifong merely grunted and was silent for a moment. The sheaths on her feet that could slide back on command clanked against the concrete floor, and I assumed that she had finally given up on trying to "figure out what the Kyoshi is wrong with me". It was simple, really: My girlfriend was the Avatar and I was an idiot.

Living with Korra, I should've known better than to assume that she did _anything_ other than the unexpected- Same principle with Beifong. They really would be good at interrogating people together.

I let out an undignified and very unmanly yelp as she hauled me up by the collar of my shirt. She held me at arm's length with one hand, letting me dangle off the floor. My eyes darted around frantically, hoping no one was there to see, because it was bad enough to be humiliated, but even worse to be _publicly _humiliated.

She strode to her office, plopping me down in the chair opposite to the one behind the cluttered, solid dark wooden desk. She sank into it, sighing as she folded her hands into fists on collage of files, mug shots, and notes.

I tried hard not to squirm, already feeling like a kid in the principal's office. She squinted at me, her pale eyes calculating. I looked back at her innocently. _I will not _crack, I told myself, _I will not crack. _Beifong continued to stare at me with her truth serum eyes, so hard and unfeeling and- "So, um- why did you bring me in here?"

Ah, shit.

"To talk," she replied easily, the half-closed blinds cutting her face into ribbons of dark and light.

"If I didn't talk out there, what makes you think I'm going to talk in here?" Spirits, now I really did feel like I was being interrogated.

"How about the fact that I won't let you go home until you do, and then little Miss Avatar will be even angrier at you."

I huffed, a ring of smoke puffing out with the rest of my irritation. The chief's eyes softened a little, and she sat forward, waiting patiently for me to begin.

I ran a hand through my hair and scrubbed it over my face, the stubble grating against my palm. "I've been assigned 'couch duty' as I like to call it." I grinned ruefully at the name. "I've been sleeping on it for the last week."

The chief rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. "So what'd you do to incur the mighty Avatar's wrath?" She said this with a touch of mocking in her tone, and I ignored it.

"Korra had just gotten back from the Earth Kingdom- Some kind of business about helping the new Queen back on her feet. Her father's advisors had been pushing her to get married and to do this and that when she was in no state to do so. She begged Korra to come and help her make them back off- With the Avatar as your body guard; you tend to get a new level of respect with it."

Beifong nodded reluctantly in agreement, and motioned for me to continue. I pushed on, squinting as a Satomobile drove by, its headlights filtering through the blinds.

"I hadn't wanted her to go in the first place. She was only home for a couple of weeks after her tour, but the Earth King had just died so suddenly-" I broke off, and tipped my head back to stare the slowly revolving blades of the fan. "Of course Korra couldn't just leave her to fend for herself like that."

"Well, she got home early, and we had planned on me taking the night off and going to dinner and everything, but then with the Agni Kai turf war going on- well, you know, things didn't work out like we planned. With all the arrests came the paperwork too. I didn't leave until after midnight, at least."

By now the scene I had played over and over again at night while staring at the apartment ceiling was starting with its opening act. "I stumbled into the apartment, and all I wanted was a shower, maybe eat some left overs, and sleep until noon."

Beifong was now staring at me with her utmost attention, hands folded under her chin as she listened with rapt ears. "Naga was in the living room, so I knew Korra was home. But the apartment was quiet. Of course I thought something was wrong because Korra is usually anything _but_ quiet." Beifong muffled what could have been a snicker and my own lips twitched.

"I ran into the kitchen, expecting to see her lying in a pile of blood but she was just- sitting at the table with a cup of tea." Beifong cocked her head, studying me closely, like if she squinted hard enough, that alone would pull the rest of the story out of me.

"And then she started whispering. Not screaming or yelling or even talking. Just whispering. I would have preferred that she shriek and throw things at me, bust a pipe, shake the building, set the stove on fire, _anything_. But she just whispered that I would be sleeping on the couch while she recovered from her trip. Then she stood up, walked into the bedroom, and shut the door behind her. She hasn't spoken to me since."

Beifong was silent, and the metronomic ticking of the clock almost lulled me to sleep before she said quietly: "She's right to do that you know."

The words took a minute to sink in, shocked sparks shooting from my fingertips as Beifong stood up and flicked her hand, forcing my chair's back ramrod straight. "_WHAT?!_" I snarled, eyebrows drawn down low. Steam rushed out of my nose like a spout of a hot kettle. "I just told you something that was _deeply_ personal and has been driving me just about _out of my mind_ for the last _week_, and all you can say is that she's-"

"-In love with you, you idiot." She snapped. Oh good, so now I'm no longer a self-proclaimed idiot.

I blew out a long breathe, standing as well. With my palms laid flat on her desk, smoke curled from underneath my fingers, but I couldn't bring myself to care if I singed her papers, important or not. "Chief, I think it's pretty obvious that Korra-"

"-loves you." She said again vehemently, gesturing widely. Obviously there was something that I wasn't getting.

"I know that!" I roared, hands flying to my head to clutch handfuls of hair. "So why do you keep telling me what I already know!"

"Because even if you know it, you're still blind to see how _much_ she loves you." Beifong's mouth twisted as she spat the words out at me. "You said you panicked when you saw Naga, but the apartment was quiet?"

"Yes, but-" I began, but she cut me off, literally. She snapped one of her sharp metal wires in her arm guard on the desk. I pursed my lips tightly and clenched my teeth.

"_It's the exact same thing rookie_," she pointed an accusing finger at my chest. "How do you think Korra felt when you didn't even _call _her to let her know that you were swamped at the station after the Triad arrest?"

"I-" I tried again weakly, hands sliding off the smoldering papers as I took a step back.

"Trust me on this kid, that constant worry in the back of your head? That's no just you. _Every single day_ you show up for work, you wonder if you're going to see your family at the end of your shift. Your _person_ is thinking the exact same thing, and yeah, it's hard to get used to, believe me, I've done it."

Lin's grey eyes looked glazed, like the morning mist rising off of Yue bay before they sharpened again. "When they hear the police scanners and that something's gone wrong on an undercover, or that the Triads are at it again, their hearts stop. Don't wait to tell them you're fine when you get home, because I guarantee you that you'll be spending a lot more nights on the couch. _Do not_ do that to your person."

Lin stepped back, panting as she recovered from her speech. I carefully sat back down in the still straight backed chair. I stared in shock as she inhaled sharply through her nose, clasping her hands behind her back.

I stared down at my own, limp in my lap as I blinked in a stupor. The silence between us dissipated with her next words. "Go home rookie."

I looked up at her slowly, unsure of her command. "Chief, I-"

"That's an order," she barked. "Get out of my office and try and get a decent night's sleep."

I stood on numb legs, trudging slowly to the door. I looked back at her, armor gleaning softly in the dim light. "Good night Chief." I said simply before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

***the next day***

I sighed as I punched in my card, hanging my street clothes in my locker neatly before strolling into the main lobby area. I headed straight for the tantalizing aroma of caffeine. I slurped down the rich black coffee that was so strong it was almost as thick as sludge.

"Glad to see you're only having one cup instead of six." I choked on said sludge, nearly spitting it over Beifong's impeccable uniform.

"G-good morning Chief," I managed to rasp out of my scalded vocal chords.

"So, assuming from the number of bags under your eyes, you're off couch duty." She walked away smartly, and I could only assume that she meant for me to follow. I trotted to catch up, looking back longingly at the dark liquid before hurrying after her.

"Yes, Chief." I replied. She stopped by the front desk, inspecting the vast mountain ranges of files and reports. I ran a hand through my hair, looking anywhere but the hardened police chief. "Um, I just wanted to thank you for everyth-"

"Don't thank me just yet rookie." Her thin lips curled into a smirk, gray eyes glinting deviously.

"Um…Chief?" I questioned hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Now that you're off couch duty…" She put a hand on my shoulder and slammed me into the desk chair. "I guess you have enough energy to be on desk duty for the rest of the week."

"What?" I squawked, glancing around frantically at the unfinished paperwork. One wrong move and I could be submerged in an avalanche.

Beifong glided out from behind the area that was now my own prison cell, striding briskly toward her office. She didn't look at me as she said:

"No sleeping on the job. Especially rookies."

**Yay for SNO! I stayed up for you guys because I really wanted to post **_**something**_** before I got really busy again, but even without volleyball, it's still been hectic around here. I've got about another two weeks until basketball starts and then I'll be swamped again. Hopefully I can update before NaNoWriMo starts up. Fingers crossed! **

**And I know that I haven't updated in about a month, and that this took forever, but I didn't want to post something that was absolute crap… or maybe this was. You tell me. Feel free to shoot me prompts. I've got a few special ones in reserve for now, but running out fast. Reviews are loved the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	14. Sugar and Spice

**Sugar and Spice**

**Hey guys, this is a tiny little one shot (hopefully) that I just couldn't get out of my head ever since I started writing the second part of Storm. I started thinking about how Mako saw Asami and Korra when he first met them. First word that popped into my head when I thought of Asami was: sweet. And Korra, being Korra, it was: sassy. And somehow, it evolved into the fic that you will soon have before you- Sugar and Spice. **

**This probably takes place after Tarrlock's gala when Korra agreed to be part of the task force.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

Just like his mother before him, Mako has always loved heat.

Whether it was in the middle of July, and the asphalt cast shimmering waves of heat; or his beloved fire flakes that his father indulged him in occasionally, which created the most intoxicating burn over his tongue until he couldn't taste his dinner, he had followed the stereotype of firebenders worldwide: They loved heat and spice and tea.

Until he met Asami, he had never been overly fond of sweet things, always letting Bolin finish the dessert that he'd only had a few bites of. But the Sato heir- there was something about her, a sweetness that went deeper than the superficial face that he had expected of someone of her social stature.

Perhaps the reason why he had agreed to go out with her was because she had the warm, glowing softness that he hadn't experienced since his mother had died. She hadn't looked at him in disgust at his shabby clothes, or disheveled appearance, even going as far as to sponsor them in the championship tournament. He could see himself with Asami, perhaps marrying her one day, even having a couple of kids, never having to worry about money again, or any surprises: A comfortable, stable, and constant life.

Yes, Asami Sato was cool, poised, exquisite, kind, and gentle.

Everything Korra was not.

_That isn't true,_ Mako conceded, carelessly dragging a hand through the hair he had spent nearly ten minutes on, methodically working the product through the stubborn strands until they lay perfectly.

After Councilman Tarrlock's gala, Mako had made some vague excuse to Asami before rushing out after the airbending family, intent on talking some sense into Korra before the last ferry of the night left. Unfortunately, a slightly drunk and blubbering Bolin slowed him down some. The ferry was just pulling away when they arrived at the docks. Ikki and Jinora waved cheerfully at him and Meelo slobbered over his sisters' hair, making them shriek, as he called out something about his 'wiggly eyebrows'. Even Pema and Tenzin waved rather tiredly at the fabulous and out of breath bending brothers.

But Korra didn't turn from where she was stationed at the front of the boat, keeping her eyes fixated on Aang's memorial.

So now he was sitting on the window sill opposite from Korra's own tower, suit jacket unbuttoned and hanging off one shoulder, shoes kicked off somewhere near his bed.

He closed his eyes, tipping his head back and allowing it to clunk soundly against the wooden frame. He could still remember how his ears burned when he realized that the snarky and awestruck fan girl he had pegged her as was really the snarky, all-powerful Avatar.

Although Korra hadn't been showing up to practices of late, he remembered vividly the sparks that flew from her mouth and nearly ignited the rule book that he had dragged out at her first practice. And then when he had quizzed her on fouls and penalties and flags, she had nearly singed off his eyebrows as well. And then, as they had slowly adjusted to each other, her sweaty, glowing face as she finished a particularly hard move, her snoring as she simply collapsed on his and Bolin's worn couch, her allowing Meelo to pull on her wolf tail as she did Ikki and Jinora's own hair when she babysat them…

Despite Korra's upbringing in one of the coldest terrain's in the world, her fiery attitude never ceased to surprise Mako. She was always ruining his plans, diving into things without thinking.

She was impulsive, and headstrong, and defensive, and loyal, and unexpectedly shy and-

And beautiful.

So beautiful that when she was with him, it was only then that he could feel the warmth of the sun; the burn of the spices from the market never quite as vibrant unless she was eating with him, slurping noodles and getting food all over her face; her laugh making the wind chimes that hung in his kitchen sing and try and imitate such a gorgeous, stunning sound. And her smile-

Her smile, which made him feel as though instead of bending lightning, he had been struck by it, thousands and thousands of times in one single instant.

Mako sighed, staring at the single light that continued to burn without fail, lighting his own lamp next to his bed- Because across the bay, there was a teenage girl who was alone, and confused, and scared, whether she wanted to admit it or not. And she had to know that someone was there, that someone understood.

Mako got up carefully, hung up his suit in his closet, changing into his thread-bare undershirt and worn pants, wrapping his scarf around his neck. He couldn't force himself to go to bed yet though, lingering near the window.

Yes, Mako liked sugary things just fine.

But he couldn't imagine his life without spices.

**Tada! Look it! I did it! Under a thousand words, and done in about three hours! I've gotten my Makorra back on! YES! **

**Please review if you're just as happy as I am, or even marginally less. They're always loved, but the people who write them are even more so. And if you have any prompts or ideas, please PM me or drop it in a review.**

**SNOGIRL.**


	15. Feathers

**Feathers**

**Hey guys, thanks for the now over 22,000 views to Spitfire! I'm so excited, not only because of that but because I'm **_**finally**_** updating. I've been kind of worried about the Makorra part of my brain (which seemed to be in hibernation for most of this way too long Midwestern winter) because it hasn't been spitting out any fabulous ideas.**

**So- in honor of the spring that is **_**FINALLY**_** here, I'm writing a cute little fic about springtime, feathers, Mako, Korra, and kisses. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will. All belongs to Bryke. (Curse them for not getting the new season out yet!)**

Sunlight painted the backs of my eyelids red, colors flickering like glass in a kaleidoscope across the backdrop every so often. My nose twitched, scrunching up in displeasure as something brushed across the bridge, tickling the sensitive skin.

Mako hovered above me, that small- and so rare –playful smile gracing his mouth as he brushed the downy fluff down the slope of my nose again. I squirmed, my shoulder nearly dislodging the hand he had braced on the wooden floor beside my head. I strained my eyes, looking towards the offending object that was still tracing a lazy path up and down the center of my face. My eyes flicked back up to the soft, golden eyes that crinkled at the corners as Mako's smile grew wider.

My lips twitched up into a brief, smug smirk before I puckered my lips, blowing out a sharp breath to knock the feather out of his loose hold and high up to the loft's ceiling. The new, polished wood gleamed in the late morning sunlight. The Arena looked almost as exactly as it had all those months ago when I had first arrived at the city and gawked at its golden glow.

Mako's pouting face brought me back to ground level. I flicked him lightly in the forehead before turning my head to the side. I arched my back, the stiff muscles twitching and relaxing minutely as I stretched leisurely in the sunlight warmed floor.

Sunshine seemed a luxury after the drab, gray, hopelessness winter. Unlike the impeccable, cold blankness of the South Pole, the goings of everyday life in the city had destroyed the perfect, white tiny snowflakes; tainting them with dirt and grime and grinding them against the cracked streets until they were nothing but watery slush.

I gazed out at the tower staring squarely at us from across the bay. The same one that I had lived in for more than half a year. If I craned my neck and looked out of the corner window, I could just make out the crown of Aang's head and the tip of his staff. My eyes fluttered shut, recalling the deep timbre of his voice and the way it rang through the barren landscape over the crashing of the waves and the howling of the wind. And then Mako-

I sputtered as rough linen scraped against my cheek, a thin and ragged pillow smacking me in the face. I gaped at Mako, whose eyes were dancing with a fire that hadn't even flickered since that day on the cliff side. He was grinning crookedly, hands gripping the corners of the pillow. The sunlight streaming in from the tall windows made his eyes flash and glint like freshly minted yuans, rivers of gold and copper and amber that all ended somewhere deep in my chest; making it ache in the best way as they all bled together. The sight touched my battered heart, healing the frayed edges in a way I'd never experienced before.

His panting eventually slowed, and his grin faded. Worry settled over him like storm clouds, dimming his enthusiasm and bringing out the shallow hollows and the sharp contours of his face. His expression drooped, softened, and turned into something that almost looked hesitant. "Korra?"

I closed my flapping jaw, biting my lip to keep it from falling open again. I took the opportunity to study him. A flush had started to take over the small amount of skin that peeked out from the gaping collar of his jacket. It continued up, the blood rushing under the thin skin of his cheeks and the tips of his ears to darken their normal coloring. His tongue swept out to wet his lips, just a flicker of bright, teasing pink. I found myself enamored by the movement, so much so that I missed the flash of disappointment and confusion in Mako's luminous eyes.

He released the grip one of his hands on its corner of the pillow, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck and head. He blew out a long and shaky breath, clearly his throat. "Uh, Korra-" He croaked, his voice sounding like the deep tones of the fire toads that lived in the lava of the Fire Nation's volcanoes. He coughed, tiny plumes of smoke puffing out of his mouth in his nervousness.

My lips twitched. When I was young and couldn't control my fire bending just yet, I had come down with a case of dragon pox. I ran my mom and dad ragged. I kept burning through the bindings they had wrapped around my hands to stop me from scratching. I had coughed up so much smoke and so many sparks they had to turn my bed to face the cracked window, letting the icy air sweep away the worst of the black plumes and tiny flames before they could melt our igloo.

My stomach trembled as the corners of my mouth rose, silent laughter vibrating my entire frame at the memory and his endearing anxiety over something so small. Mako coughed again, and I spied a tiny lick of flame this time.

I bit the side of my cheek hard. If he kept that up, that silent laughter wouldn't stay silent for long.

He opened his mouth to speak again. His voice was clearer now, but held a trace of awkwardness. "Um, K-Korra, I…" The tension in the room rose like the humidity during the summer months, making the conversation grow thick and sluggish. He dropped his head into his hands, muttering to himself as the pillow lay abandoned. My stomach shook again, and my breath came out in quiet little huffs as the laughter began to trickle out.

I eyed his slouched form- usually so proud and straight –then the pillow still lying on the floor between us.

I plucked at the threadbare casing containing the tortoise-goose feathers, eyes darting to his oblivious form. I tugged it closer to me; and then closer still. It soon rested comfortably in my lap, and when Mako looked up, he gave no notice of the pillow's changed position.

His lips parted, and I struck, springing forward on my knees. I gripped the pillow as he had, swinging it back before whapping him in the shoulder. Feathers exploded into the air, dancing gracefully to my peals of laughter. I rocked back on my haunches, watering eyes unable to even _look_ at his reaction. Giggles and snorts and cackles slipped out of my mouth, making a sort of charming, disjointed music with Mako's stunned stammering.

My eyes found their way back to earth, back to Mako's half defensive half sprawled body. He had feathers clinging precariously to the disheveled spikes of his hair. This brought on a whole other round of laughter even as I pounced on him. I scooted up his torso, straddling his waist and bracing a hand on his solid chest.

I combed the other through his thick black hair, dislodging miscellaneous, downy feathers along the way. He shivered a little as my nails trailed along his scalp, his chest shuddering beneath me.

I brandished a feather, grinning maniacally. Mako groaned in defeat, turning his face away half-heartedly in an effort to evade my weapon of choice. I gripped his chin hard, forcing him to look up at me and face his ultimate doom. Drawing errant designs along the dips and shadows of his face as he had with me. Again, there was a flash of pink when I crossed the crease of his lips. I studied him for another moment, biting the corner of my own lip.

"This seems familiar, now doesn't it?" I teased, lifting my hand from his chin to flick his forehead lightly. Those once more laughing gold eyes cast themselves to the ceiling, a good natured exasperation lingering in their depths. A glossy sheen of amusement covered most of it though.

"Indeed it does," he agreed, voice playful. Pale hands shot out, gripping my own. He twined his fingers with mine, the feather floating down to the floor, forgotten. He tugged on our joined hands, beckoning me to lean down even as he strained his head up to meet mine. For the moment, it was only me, Mako, and this wonderful world where feathers brushed against our cheeks like perfect, white snow that would resist the cruelty of the world and the movements of our lips enchanted me- intoxicated me.

I drew back slightly, looking down at him appreciatively. My face warmed at the sight of his honeyed eyes- the pupils round and fat like the dark side of the moon -staring dazedly up at me. They trailed down to my lips, lingering before tearing away to meet my eyes again. He untangled our fingers, cupping my face in his calloused palms before drawing me down again.

We both gasped a little as my teeth grazed his lower lip in my haste, Mako's chest rumbling beneath me with the quietest of growls. I grinned wickedly before capturing the abused flesh between my lips, soothing it gently with a flick of my tongue. His hands- which had been so gentle with me before -rooted themselves in the hair that had fallen out of my wolf tail, drawing me closer, closer, closer-

A red, and very un-featherlike something brushed against my arm. It chittered in irritation, nudging my side again in an attempt to gain my attention. I groaned, pressing one last peck to the corner of Mako's searching mouth. I looked down at the striped bottlebrush tail and the masked face peering up at me. Paws slipped on my clothing as Pabu scampered up my shoulder, his tiny wet nose nudging mine in greeting. I cocked my head, looking down at the fire ferret, which was now licking his paws clean. _That's odd_, I thought frowning. _Usually he never goes anywhere without-_

_Bolin. _Whistling floated up the stairs with the sound of clomping and I barely had time to look at each other before there was the scraping of the key in the lock, and the other half of the bending brothers strolled into the room. Bolin's arms were full of grocery bags, and he had a ridiculous fez- probably a souvenir from the boardwalk -perched jauntily on his head.

He froze, arms and mouth sagging with shock as he took in the feathers decorating most of the living room, our swollen lips, dilated pupils, the empty pillow case on the floor, and the rather compromising position...which we were _still_ in. We scrambled away from each other, slipping slightly on the feather carpeted floor. I flicked a glance at Mako out of the corner of my eye. He had a feather sticking up comically in his hair, and the most adorable blush burning the tips of his ears bright red. My eyes refocused on Bolin, who was shaking his head, and chuckling to himself disbelievingly as he forced himself out of his stupor.

"You know what? I don't even want to know."

**TAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I really loved writing this one, even though it took forever. *dreamy sigh* Makorra sweetness and Mako awkward turtle-duckness and kisses. Can't ask for much more than that. Okay, I lied, I am asking for more than that. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so. ;D**

**SG.**

**P.S. Yes, I know that this hasn't even been up for a full twenty four hours yet. I just HAD to add more! Not only because I found stuff wrong with it, but because I was just so _CLOSE_ to 30,000 words. I'm currently doing a happy dance lying down. Just thought I'd let you know as you obviously can't see me. So...yeah. **

**OH! And don't forget: If you have any prompts or ideas you'd like to share, drop me a review or shoot me a PM! Thanks!**


	16. Brother

**Brother**

**Nope, not apologizing this time because it's only been three weeks, and you really can't yell at me because not a whole ton of you are updating either. :D Anyways, no doubt you're already staring at this rather peculiar title, so without further ado or delay, let me explain: **

**I started contemplating whether or not once upon a time Korra had siblings, whether older or younger, we probably won't know until next season (which we STILL don't know when it will be officially released BRYKE). Anyways, I thought about how Mako had kind of a keepsake from his parents, and whether Korra would have one from her sibling(s) as well. Then I thought how she would react if said sibling had died, and how she would continue to react on the anniversary of their death. And so **_**Brother**_** was born.**

**Also, this will be in Mako's point of view.**

**Disclaimer now: Never owned never will.**

Shielding my eyes against the near-blinding morning sunlight reflecting off of the snow, I searched for the familiar deep blue of Korra's anorak moving against the seemingly unending blankness of the South Pole.

I turned back slightly at Tonraq's growl to close the door before I let all the heat out. I hurriedly shuffled forward, catching part of Senna's gentle scolding before it _snicked_ shut behind me.

Seemingly everyone in the cozy igloo had been on edge. Korra had left before dawn, not at all like the lethargic Avatar to not seize an opportunity to sleep in. Senna's usual chirpy chatter hung stale in the air, somehow too happy for the sense of foreboding permeating the small home. Tonraq was silent and irritable; refusing to answer to basic greetings and snapping responses to the questions I had dared to ask him about Korra's childhood.

After Korra regained her bending, she returned to the compound to tell everyone her good news; and to collect her things to spend the remainder of our visit in her childhood home. Senna and Tonraq refused to have it any other way, courteously obliging to the sentries camping out around their igloo to spend time with their daughter.

Then came the slightly awkward introduction of me and Bolin. Korra introduced Bolin first, and Tonraq clapped a hefty hand on Bolin's shoulder. The wide smile- so much like Korra's –remained as he turned to face me, but as soon as the word "boyfriend" left Korra's lips, the smile and any pretense of happiness leaked from the man's face. A glower shadowed his face, icy eyes cutting deep as he attempted to break my hand in his polar bear dog grip. As he slowly got used to my presence and saw how much Korra cared for me and I for her, he reluctantly let go of his overprotectiveness, and began to welcome me into his home. But after this morning, I had a sinking feeling that we were back to square one.

I wandered into the compound, its cold high walls and soaring towers casting threatening shadows over the landscape. Master Katara stood in front of the eating hall, bending water from a fountain. Ribbons of artic water formed intricate loops and swirls as the elderly and wise woman bent the water to her will. Her movements precise and her strikes swift, the huge mass of water resembled a sea serpent, twisting and writhing against the stinging wind.

Just as suddenly, its movement ceased, pausing in mid strike. As I drew closer, I could see that Master Katara's arms trembled slightly from the strain. With a flick of her wrist, all the water returned to the fountain, not a drop spilling onto the packed snow beneath our feet.

The elder's arms dropped, shoulders slumped and she swayed on her feet. Tentatively, I reached out a hand, touching her shoulder to steady her. Just as my fingers touched the coarse fabric of her anorak, a cone of deadly, pointed icicles jutted up around me. I didn't dare to move, let alone speak. Katara turned to face me, face hard and hands prepared to defend herself.

As she took in my panicked and awkward stance, a blush appeared on her weathered cheeks. She quickly dispelled of the ice formation, allowing me freedom once again.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, suddenly a shy and uncertain school boy facing his principle outside of class. "I didn't mean to- to disturb you Master Katara, I-"

Katara shook her head, chuckling slightly. "No, no, I'm sorry Mako." She bit her lip, and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Good morning."

I bowed my head respectfully, folding my hands in front of me. "Good morning Master Katara."

The water bender waved my response away. "Please, just Katara. Master Katara makes me think I'm teaching my students again." Although her tone was teasing, her eyes were sad, longing for the vigor and youth that kept her educating her pupils.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you during your training," again, Katara waved it off. "I was just wondering if, if you might-"

Katara laughed again, but this time it sounded more like a giggle; more specifically the giggle that Ikki and Jinora let loose when they saw me kiss Korra or when they were up to something particularly mischievous.

"You're wondering where Korra is?" She finished for me, and I nodded sheepishly. Some of the twinkle faded, her eyes growing distant as she looked through me, miles away. She shifted, the snow crunching under her boots. "Mako," she hesitated, considering something carefully. "Today Korra might be a little…sensitive."

I cast her a curious glance, but she shook her head, the sun shining off of the silver strands like moonlight on waves. "It's best to let her explain."

"All right," I said cautiously. "So, where is she exactly?"

"She's a little ways out from the village, where the penguins are. There's a cliff that overlooks the traditional fire nation war ship." Katara's distant eyes focused on me for merely seconds before she slowly turned back to the fountain, absently manipulating the water in mindless patterns.

I bowed, thanking her, and took a few steps toward the huge gates of the compound. I hesitated, looking back at Katara's slumped form. She had gingerly perched herself on the edge of the fountain, running the tip of a finger over the surface of the water. Trails of frost crawled over the thin coating of ice; and as Katara turned her head, I swore I saw glimmering tears tracing a similar path down the lines of her face.

A group of village children played just in eye-sight of their parents, who were busy mending clothing, or curing meat and hides. They chased the plump penguins on stumpy legs of their own. I saw more than a few girls sporting miniature versions of Korra's more feminine take of a wolf tail.

One girl, who was determinedly chasing after a particularly slippery penguin, bent the snow beneath its feet. It hardened, slickened, and sent the creature sprawling, on a sheet of newly frozen ice. The girl dove after it, and both of them- girl and animal –knocked hard into my shins. I flailed, struggling to regain my balance much to the amusement of the rest of the children, as the girl struggled to pin down the squawking penguin.

Finally, the bird broke free, flapping its four stubby wings and giving an indignant _squawk!_ before toddling away. I cocked my head, looking down at the red faced girl who was sprawled around my ankles.

I silently offered a hand to help her up, while the other kids giggled and snickered. I gripped her hand tightly as I hauled her up, brushing snow off of her anorak. "Are you all right?" I asked, peering down at her.

She looked up at me with stubborn frown. Her hair was pulled back into a wolf tail like Korra's, but the two front pieces that usually hung loose were braided and looped back to connect with the wolf tail. Feathers poked out slightly from the fabric binding her hair, their lightness mixing with the shadow of her hair. The girl's eyes were dark blue, her face round, and her tiny pointed chin trembling with barely concealed emotion.

"I-I'm fine," she sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her mitten.

"What's your name?" I asked gently, squatting so that I was eye level with her.

"Ky Ren," she replied shyly, pulling at the fur of her hood and looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi Ky Ren," I said smiling. "I'm-"

"I already know who you are." She burst out, dark eyebrows furrowing in annoyance at the notion that she _didn't already know who I was_.

"Oh, really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "And just who am I?"

"You're Mako," she gushed, clutching her hands in front of her. "You're the firebender and captain of the Fire Ferrets, and you have a brother named Bolin." She blushed. "You're also Korra's…boyfriend."

This brought on another giggle from the gaggle behind us, and Ky Ren leaned around me to stick out her tongue in a fierce expression of sassiness. She looked back at me innocently, batting her eyes.

I pressed my lips together, trying to keep the tugging corners out of an amused smile. "Well then," I said conversationally. "Since now I know you, and you know _so much_ about me," I stressed the words, making Ky Ren twitter with laughter as she pressed her hands to her cheeks. "I bet you know that I'm looking for Korra. Do you know where she is?"

Abruptly, the whispers and giggles and scuffling behind us stopped. Little Ky Ren's eyes became so serious, _so_ _familiar._ They were the eyes I saw when I looked in the mirror every morning. Far too old for her plump face, she couldn't have been more than seven.

She bit her lip like Katara had, and silently pointed to a lone and distant figure outlined against the weary and clouded artic sky.

I thanked her, and left the children behind. I glanced over my shoulder as I strode away. My pace slowed as I observed them. Some tried to resume their chase of the penguins, but most simply kicked at the snow, or began to head back to the village. And Ky Ren- who had helped me and pointed me in the right direction –she was staring up at the dimly glowing circle of the sun like if she took her eyes off of it, the light would be extinguished by the clouds.

* * *

At first, all I could hear was howling. The hair at the nape of my neck prickled, and goose bumps crawled over my skin as the sound reverberated through the barren landscape.

Naga was sitting on her haunches, her howl other worldly and strange- so full of grief and pain. The sound chilled me to the bone. She lowered her great head, whimpering as she saw me. I scratched behind her ears, smoothing a hand over her muzzle.

"Where's Korra, Naga?" I repeated the question I had been asking all morning. She whined, but tilted her head, looking towards the dark blue speck that was Korra. She was about fifty yards away; unusual for Naga to be so far away from her mistress's side. Whatever was going on, even Naga knew it was best to keep her distance.

I slowly approached Korra, wincing at the loudness of the crackling ice beneath my feet now that the polar bear dog had stopped howling. She was standing with her feet spread apart, her midnight blue anorak crumpled some ways behind her. Despite the brisk polar air, she didn't seem cold, summoning water to what seemed to be an upright slab of ice.

I studied it more closely. It almost seemed like a marker of some sort, a monument. Perfectly rectangular and no more than an inch and a half thick, Korra continued to build it higher and higher. As soon as it was just slightly taller than she was, she put her fingertips on the surface of the ice. There she drew one character, the frozen water yielding to her touch like wet clay: _Brother._ She finished, and studied it for a moment before reaching for something in front of her. Metal sang as it was released from the ice. In one smooth movement, she drew two dao swords and carved twin diagonal lines through the slab.

The top half of the block fell backwards, shattering on impact. Korra paid it no attention, working on destroying what remained of the marker. She didn't seem to be exerting herself. She made no noise as she did this, focused and methodical, as if it were only part of a bending drill.

When no more remained, she placed the twin swords in the ice again- gently, reverently. Korra summoned the water to herself, and began to build up the slab again, faster this time. She traced the character into the ice again, then grabbed the swords and proceeded to whittle down the ice until it was a pile of rubble.

As she moved to put down the blades, I stopped her. My fingers overlapped hers on the hilt. I squeezed, willing her to look at me. She didn't, her free hand continuing to reconstruct the structure again. Closer now, I could see her hand trembling as she created the swopping lines of the character. _Brother._

We were at a memorial. A shrine. A tomb.

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse, as if I had been the one howling instead of Naga. When did she start again? I strained to hear even myself over the impossibly constant sound.

"His name was Kahn." Korra's voice was dull, like how it was when she was reciting a speech Tenzin had written for her to give to the Council. Unattached and dispassionate. "He was sixteen when he died. I was thirteen." In the mirror like glass of the ice, I could see the vague outline of Korra, the shine of her eyes and the glint of the swords. Characters traced their way down the blade: _Bravery, courage, leadership, honor. _

The earth beneath my feet seemed to tilt, and my heart jumped to my throat while my stomach dropped and froze to the ice. Brother. So much I wanted to say, to reassure, but too much that would never be enough.

"He went to study at the North Pole when the White Lotus confirmed that I was the Avatar. When he came home, I was already gone. He visited me in the compound as often as he could. After a few years, he said he wanted to become a member of the order- _'to help protect me'_ he said –so he went to the Fire Nation to train with Iroh in the art of the sword."

"He was a non-bender?" I asked, and immediately wished that I hadn't. Korra let her eyes fall closed, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Yes. He always said that I had enough talent for the both of us, being the Avatar and all. So he went to train under Fire Lord Zuko." I bit my tongue to keep from interrupting her again, my curiosity about the old fire bender ripe and ready to burst.

"He came home for the Winter Solstice festival. I was busy learning earth bending, and it was _too much of a risk_," She couldn't even properly sneer the words. Her face was slack, devoid of even a flicker of emotion. She continued. "So the White Lotus forced me to stay in the compound. Kahn stayed with me. I doubt our parents even knew that he had arrived."

She exhaled, her breath coming out in a tremulous fog that rose up to the clouded sky and disappeared. "We decided to sneak out at dawn, to go penguin sledding. I hadn't gone in years, and he _knew-_" She broke off, sucking in a breath through her teeth. "he knew how much I missed it. He didn't want to go. Kahn just wanted to visit Mom and Dad, tell them that he had been accepted in the Order, that he could protect me now. But he went anyways. I knew enough earth bending to get us up over the walls, and we took Naga."

She became quiet, the one thing I was certain she had almost never been in my presence. My tongue clacked against the roof of my mouth, so dry that I almost choked on the words as they tripped out of my mouth. "And then?"

She swiped her bangs out of her face, rubbing at her blushing nose with the back of her wrist. "We- we got to the hill, and we started racing to the bottom. Kahn, h-he fell off, and he went skidding across the ice, by the ship. He had always wanted to go inside. '_Fourteen years here, and I still haven't gone inside this thing'._ Katara had taken me to see it while Kahn was gone, and I wanted to go sledding again He left his swords by me. He had made them himself, which is the rite of passage to becoming a master swordsman."

Korra slumped forward, resting her cheek against the sheet of ice. Her breathing was shallow as her composure began to crumble. "He was only ten feet away from the ship. _Ten feet._ The ice was just so thin, and- and he fell under and he didn't come back up. And, and I-" Her breath hitched, and a squeak slipped out of her mouth. She clapped a hand over her lips, the hand beneath mine spazzing as she struggled to grasp my fingers. Her hand clawed over mine, clutching it so tightly my knuckles ached.

Naga had stopped howling. The wind had stopped blowing. The whole South Pole seemed to be holding its breath. "And I didn't do anything."

My lungs burned as I exhaled, as if I had taken a hit of a cigarette and held the smoke in far too long.

"I-I saw him go under, and I just- I just stood there. I didn't bend away the water, I didn't break the ice with the swords, I didn't dive in after him, I just- I didn't do anything, and Kahn… Kahn-"

Korra bent the earth beneath my feet, forcing me away she took the swords in her hands. With a heart-wrenching scream, she began to attack the marker with the dao swords. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"_ she cried out brokenly with every blow, the ice reforming almost as soon as it shattered.

I crept up behind her cautiously, trying to avoid the swinging blades. I grabbed her wrists as she threw her arms back again. I wrestled them away from her, crushing her to my chest as she thrashed. "Kahn, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" her voice cracked as she simply folded in on herself, falling to her knees. Sobs wracked her body, and I felt them down in my bones, the sound vibrating the veins and sending my blood pumping frantically.

"Every year, I sneak out of the compound, and I come out here and I try to practice with the dao swords, I try to break the ice, try to practice bending it away but it still doesn't fix anything, and he's still-" Korra choked, wrapping her arms around her waist as if she could hold herself together through sheer physical force.

"Korra!" A voice squealed, and resounding laughter bounced off of the hillside behind us. Ky Ren flew down the slope on a horrifyingly familiar and squawking penguin. Said penguin rolled near the bottom of the hill, and Ky Ren tumbled off. As she staggered to her feet with a laughing grin, there was a sickening _crack!_ and the small tribal girl barely had time to send us a wide eyed stare filled with horror before she disappeared from view and slipped beneath the dark water.

There is a rush of wind that knocked me down so that I was spread eagle on the hard packed ground, groaning. Dazedly, I lifted my head to look for Korra. She wasn't there anymore, and when I heard another _crack! _over the rushing in my ears I had the feeling of sinking dread.

As I found my balance again, I tried to focus on the pounding of my feet instead of the pounding in my head. My heart felt as though it was attempting to break my ribs from the inside out, and my breath slipped into my lungs in painful, burning gasps.

I knelt near the twin holes in the ice, where Kahn's swords lay, useless and deadly. The second hole- Korra's –was much cleaner and free of ice; too clean to be Korra frantically bending it away.

My eyes flickered between the two openings in the ice, a pair of dark eyes staring blankly up at a desolate sky. Seconds or hours could have passed, I would never know. My fingers dug into the ice, the water lapping gently at the sides over flowing and soaking into the palms of my thin gloves. The numbness spread from there, trailing cold fingers over the nerves in my arms and infiltrating the arteries leading to my heart.

Finally, after an eternity, Ky Ren's head popped up to the service. The girl flailed, weighed down by the heavy, wet fabric of her anorak. I quickly stripped it off of her, leaving her in a damp koala-sheep wool sweater. I clutched her to me, the fire deep in my gut flaring and chasing away the uncomfortable numbness and evaporating the water from her clothes. Just as I had folded her into my arms, I drew back, gripping her face hard in my hands.

"Where's Korra?" I asked her again, searching her midnight eyes for clues.

She pointed down. To the ice beneath our feet. The ice that would eventually freeze over again and trap Korra beneath the surface.

I pressed my palm onto the thin film that had begun to form at the edges of the hole. It shied away, wary of the heat. I folded myself down besides the opening, pulling Ky Ren down into my lap to warm her against the oncoming chill. Already I felt her start to shiver, burrowing farther back against me. Sometime later, Naga plodded up behind us, and lent us her heat as well.

Eventually, Ky Ren fell asleep, slumped against Naga, halfway in and halfway out of my lap, her tiny fist clutching a hand full of white fur. The polar bear dog's whimpers had given way to soft, restless snores. She twitched every now again, dreams full of possibilities for Korra's fate.

A dark head broke the surface. Shining turquoise eyes peered up at me, and wet locks of hair clung to her forehead and cheeks. Vaguely, I remembered the tales about mermaids and dragons my father had spun Bolin and I for our nightly story when we were young.

I hauled her out of the water, trying not to disrupt Ky Ren's sleep. The girl simply rolled off of my lap with a grumble, drawing herself more firmly against Naga's side.

I turned back to Korra, who was shivering like mad and attempting to undo the fastenings of her anorak with shaking fingers. I brushed them away gently, stripping away the wet garment, and opening my arms to her. She buried her face in my chest. I pressed a firm hand between her shoulder blades, feeling every shuddering breath she took. I unwrapped the tattered scarf around my neck, winding it around Korra's to give her some way to fight the cold.

I gently pulled her head away from the contour of my shoulder. I pressed the palms of my hands to her cheeks, thumbs sweeping along the curvature to catch falling tears that shone like stars.

"What happened?" I murmured quietly, still aware of Ky Ren's slow breathing behind us.

"I saw Kahn."

I pulled back sharply, immediately running my hand over her head to check for an injury. She jerked away, gripping my wrists in her own hands. "I did," she insisted. "He was there. With Yue."

"The moon spirit?" I asked in awe. My mother had favored love sagas when my father was working the night shift at the factory. I had heard the story of Princess Yue and Sokka only a few times, but I had never forgotten.

Korra nodded. "They- they were together. They made him a spirit- Spirit of the dark side of the moon. So he could be close to Yue."

By the way she said it, I assumed that when she said 'together' she was referring to something much more than just appearing to her at the same time.

"Kahn said he didn't want me to do this. To stop being an idiot and open my eyes before everything I cared about was gone, and it was too late to fight for it. He didn't blame for his death, and that I shouldn't either." Her voice trembled, and she gave me a watery smile as she peered up at me.

We were silent for a moment. "Korra," I started quietly. "I know that you've lost a lot of people you care about…but there's a whole lot that are still here and don't want _you_ to leave _them_ just yet."

I looked her dead in the eye, pressing my forehead to hers. "And I'm at the top of that list. So please…" I pleaded, burying a hand in the soft baby hairs at the nape of her neck, "Don't _ever_ do that to me ever again."

Korra peered at the sky, the clouds finally parting to reveal the early darkened sky. Yue's smiling face peeked over the horizon, winking at us slyly as she took in the sight of the two of us. "With any luck," she whispered, "I won't have to."

**Eh, the ending was kind of meh, but this was already super long and I did it in less than three days! Cut me some slack here people. I really loved the idea of this, and I hope I did it justice to what I had in my mind. And since you people aren't mind readers (darn it!) please tell me what you thought! Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so. Please PM or add prompts into a review for me!**

**SG.**


	17. Klutz

**Klutz**

**Hi guys, I've suddenly had a burst of LoK ideas (three in one morning if you can believe it!), so I'm trying to start them all before I'm not interested anymore. **

**So, we girls have all tripped or ran into something at least **_**once**_** thinking about someone we like. And Korra…well, she's **_**really **_**distracted and kind of turns into a klutz. This is set after the season finale, so adorable and clumsy Mako obsessed Korrawith seen mainly by Ikki and Jinora. I love writing these two, I can pour all my fangirl-iness into them! **

**Disclaimer: Never owned never will, all belongs to Bryke. **

**ALSO IMPORTANT! LINE BREAKS MEANS THAT THERE'S A TIME SKIP. ENJOY!**

"Um…Korra?" Jinora looked up from her book with a soft sigh to see Ikki tentatively poking the Avatar in the ribs, trying to gain her attention.

The girl's distant eyes snapped back into focus, startling with their intensity. "Hmmm, what?" She mumbled, turning her head to look out the window facing the bay.

"I think you should stop bouncing Rohan now." Ikki said nervously, staring at the gurgling infant. Jinora's brow furrowed and she chanced a glance at her youngest sibling. His face was turning a familiar shade of red, his tiny nose scrunched as his breakfast leaked past his thin lips.

"Why?" Korra was still looking out the window, her focus on the golden Arena, shimmering like a mirage in the late morning heat.

"Well, he's kind of spitting up all over you…" Jinora mumbled, silently counting down before the Korra actually figured out what was happening.

_ Four. Three. Two. One. Ze-_

Jinora nodded, suppressing a smug smile at Korra's cry of disgust and shock. She bit her cheek, keeping in a chuckle when Korra shook out her hand, flinging droplets onto a squealing Ikki. She ducked her head, the smile, squealing, and spit up all fading away as she lost herself in the novel again.

* * *

Jinora knocked lightly on the wood separating the shoji panels, rocking from the tips of her toes to her heels as she waited patiently for Korra to answer. Seconds ticked by, and still there was no reply.

"Korra?" She called softly, rapping her knuckles on the wood again. "Korra, it's time for meditation." Jinora bit her lip. Daddy said to never open a door without someone's permission to enter, but she wasn't even sure if Korra was _in _there.

She drew aside the sliding screen slightly, peeking through the thin crack. Her eyes scanned the sparse bedroom, checking for any sign of Korra. Jinora drew it open farther, stepping over the threshold, before turning to shut the shoji behind her. She jumped slightly, clutching a hand over her racing heart as she caught sight of the tribal girl seated at the small vanity on the far side of the room.

Korra was humming, a pretty blush making the usually camouflaged freckles on her cheeks stand out. She fingered a beautiful, dark blue scarf around her neck, threading the fringe on the end through her fingers.

That's odd, why would Korra be wearing a scarf when it was almost summer, Jinora puzzled, touching a hand to her chin. Korra stirred at the quiet rustling of clothing, catching sight of the young airbender in the mirror. She started, knees banging into the underside of the table.

The dainty china vase of wildflowers Meelo had yanked out of Mom's garden spun drunkenly across the wooden surface before tumbling off the edge to shatter on the floor.

"Oh, Jinora you _scared_ me." Korra stressed, blowing her bangs off of her forehead. Jinora didn't answer her, still staring at the pool of water and shards of glass on the floor. Korra followed her gaze, and pursed her lips worriedly.

"Was that- antique?" She grimaced, like the word alone would inflict punishment.

Jinora snapped out of her stupor, smiling to erase the girl's anxiety. "Don't worry, Mom has a whole closet full of vases. Meelo and Ikki broke a lot of them when they first learned how to airbend."

Korra's hand went to the scarf again, twisting the fabric around her hand. "Oh, that's good. I'll clean this up after breakfast then." She slapped her hands on her thighs, standing to exit the room.

Before she could take a step, Jinora cocked her head, looking at the material still draped around Korra's neck. "Why are you wearing a scarf? Are you getting a cold?"

Korra stuttered and blushed, snatching the cloth off of her shoulders and fumbled to stuff it into one of the vanity's drawers. She slammed it shut, catching of one of her fingers. She snarled a curse, sticking the abused appendage between her lips. She clenched her eyes shut, sucking in harsh breaths around the finger that was still in her mouth.

Jinora was shaking with silent laughter, her hands clasped over her mouth to make sure none of it escaped. When Korra finally opened her eyes, she whipped her arms behind her back, adopting a neutral expression.

"So?" Korra asked, throwing a hand up to express her point. "Are we going or not?"

"Of course," Jinora said innocently, "That's why I came to get you."

Korra rolled her eyes, marching past her to fling open the flimsy screen.

Ikki jumped back, lips pressed together tightly and hands clasped together in front of her.

Korra stopped short, peering down at the slight girl in part exasperation part curiosity. "Yes?"

"I was just checking up on you and Jinora. You seemed to be taking a while."

"Yeah, well we're on our way now." Korra brushed past her. Jinora followed, but Ikki skipped along, undeterred by Korra's snippiness.

Jinora breathed in deeply as they exited the women's quarters, sighing happily as she surveyed the chattering lemurs and turtle ducks quaking in the small pond. "Isn't it lovely today? So sunny and warm."

Ikki shot her a not so inconspicuous wink, smiling deviously. "Yep, it's like summer's just around the corner! With all this nice weather, we won't have to wear coats or mittens or hats…or scarves."

Korra shook her head, muttering under her breath something about: "smart mouthed poodle monkeys, the both of them…"

* * *

_In…Out…In…Out…I-_

Jinora tumbled over as a flying lemur grazed her head, startling her out of the meditative lull she had slipped into. She rubbed her mussed head, pushing herself up just as another screeching lemur dived, chittering irritably as it winged away.

Through the protective cage her arms had made around her head, she saw Korra dangling from one of the tall oak trees that dotted the island. Even from fifty yards away, Jinora could hear her bellowing as she kicked at the air desperately.

Sighing, the young airbender rose and grabbed her glider from where she had propped it against one of the beams of the gazebo. She jerked it open, taking a moment to admire the deep, rich orange and the intricate designs she had spent so much time carving into the lightweight wood. She trailed her fingers over the emblem of the original air nomads, tracing the swirling lines. Another panicked screech from Korra brought her out of her reverie, and Jinora backed up a few steps before launching herself off of the rickety steps and into the sky.

Laughter bubbled out of her mouth, immediately replaced with sweet, cool air. No matter how many times she did this, it never got old. The breeze's gentle hands swept her hair back from her face, granting her a clear view. Jinora dove underneath the tree's green stained glass canopy to alight gracefully on the very bough the Avatar was dangling from.

"Jinora!" Korra gasped, "Help me get down from here!" Jinora cocked her head, retracting the glider's wings with a soft snick. She giggled at the sight in front of her, clutching first her staff and then the trunk of the tree to support herself: the Avatar's face was ruddy, her wolf tail was snarled and full of leaves and twigs- and she was missing a boot. Jinora peered over the side of the thick branch to the ground twenty feet below where said boot was lying limply.

Not even when Korra was late for morning meditation had Jinora ever seen her so disheveled. Fruit stains splattered the light blue of Korra's shirt, and for some reason she smelled strongly of leeches.

"Wha-what happened?" She managed to gasp out, sinking down to rest her back against the trunk of the tree.

"I bent the earth to get up here to fill the lemurs' feeder with fruit, and the next thing I know, they're attacking me! I was so busy fighting them off that I ended up bending the platform back down, so I got stuck up here and will you _please just help me already?!"_

Jinora who had been reduced into helpless giggles again, nearly fell out of the tree when she heard her sister's voice far above her. "Help you with what?"

Korra scowled up at her, squinting through the patches of sun that shone through the leaves. "Oh, gee, I don't know Ikki, it's certainly not helping me down from this tree. I've just been practicing air bending with my feet."

Ikki cocked her head- a move that she copied from herself, Jinora noted –and scrunched up her nose. "Well, you're not doing a very good job. Maybe you should talk to Mako. He's _really_ good at bending with his feet."

The tribal girl stared incredulously up at brightly clad girl, mouth hanging open comically. "What in Kyoshi's face paint are you _talking about?"_

Ikki blew out a breath, stirring the strands of hair from their resting places on her forehead. "You know, when he goes like-" She demonstrated what she probably thought Mako looked like fire bending, flailing her arms and kicking her leg out to release a powerful blast of air that shook the tree.

Korra let out a yelp, readjusting her grip on the swaying branch. "Okay! Okay, yes, yes, I get what you mean. Just, Agni, don't do that again."

Ikki leered down at them, grinning widely. She leapt down onto the branch with Jinora, twisting so her legs hung over the side. "Why are you missing a shoe? And why are you covered in fruit and smell like leeches? How come you're blushing so much?" She gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands as she squealed. She cackled, with a slightly manic edge to it.

Jinora drew away from her sister slightly, preparing for the worst.

"You were thinking about _Mako_, weren't you and how he drives you crazy like you _like him!_" Realization dawned on Jinora like the sun breaking through the clouds. She felt a tiny smirk spreading over her face.

As Korra shifted and stuttered, her tanned cheeks flaming even darker with a blush, Ikki swung around to face Jinora, making her recoil slightly. "Look at her!" She said gleefully, "She was!"

"I was not!" Korra barked, scowling at the pair of giggling girls. "I told you, the lemurs attacked me."

Jinora stood, sending Korra a diplomatic smile before studying the expanse of the tree around them. "You know Korra, maybe I should practice bending with my feet too. Grandpa Aang knows that I need to work on my kicks again."

Korra screeched her protest, growling in aggravation. "Fine, I was! Are you happy now?"

Ikki picked at her nails for a moment, her mouth falling into a thoughtful pout. She nodded, and leaned up against a young and flexible branch. It bent back almost immediately, clearing away the curtain of leaves and letting the sunshine blast through the tiny opening. It shone right on Korra's face, making her squint through the glare.

Jinora blinked the flickering spots out of her eyes, starting when Ikki suddenly dangled upside down on the branch above her, her nose less than an inch from Korra's.

"Why do you smell like leeches? And is this why you've been so distracted? And why you almost burned Jinora's eyebrows off when Mako came to visit? Is that why Meelo's so weird? Does he like someone too?" She swayed suddenly, bringing up a hand to shade her eyes against the sun to peer at something far off. Her face brightened, a beaming smile taking over her small, rounded face. "Oooh, look!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly as she pointed to a red and grey smudge in the distance. "Mako's visiting again!"

"What?!" Korra squeaked, frantically whipping her head from side to side as she struggled to find the firebender with her limited vision. Her battered wolf tail tie was about to fall out, hanging onto the very ends of the chocolate strands. This was the closest Jinora had ever seen Korra with her hair down. It curled near the bottom, the sheer mass of it stretching the rest into waves.

"I'm going to go get him!" Ikki chirped, flicking open her own, slightly smaller glider. She balanced on her toes like a ballerina, teetering on the rough bark as she prepared to take flight. "That way you can learn how to do airbending kicks properly."

"Wait, Ikki no!" But it was too late. Jinora's younger sister was already winging away, and only about one hundred yards away did she land in front of Mako, gesturing absurdly as he leaned away to avoid getting hit with her staff. She took his hand, tugging him with surprising strength over to their tree.

Jinora watched as Korra's knuckles turned white and her fingers swelled from red to purple, saw how the muscles in her arms twitched and trembled.

"Jinora," Korra spit out through clenched teeth, staring intently at the young girl with her bright blue eyes through a tangle of bangs.

"Yes?" Jinora answered carefully, coming to sit down beside where Korra was hanging, watching strong brown fingers start to slip on the sweat slicked bark.

"Don't let Ikki say anything _too_ embarrassing okay?" The Avatar grunted, blowing out a breath that stirred all the leaves in the tree.

"No love potions?" She questioned, smiling softly at Ikki's ridiculous plan.

Korra tipped her head back, a breathy chuckle slipping between her pants. "Especially no love potions." She looked at the airbender again, raising a brow. "Promise?"

Jinora nodded. "Of course."

She readjusted her grip, faltering slightly as she struggled to find a better hold, she had only seconds before she would fall.

"And promise you won't tell Mako about how clumsy I've been lately." Jinora diverted her gaze, looking for the dark haired bender. He was directly beneath the branch, jaw flapping as his shoulders shook with not so silent laughter. The sound raced up to meet them, and the lemurs chittered back with laughter of their own.

Jinora tried to suppress the smirk that threatened to raise the corner of her mouth, and found she couldn't as she reiterated what she had told her father all those months ago.

"I will make no such promises."

Korra gasped, surprised at the girl's audacity. She put the air to good use as she fell, shrieking out all sorts of curses including something about a flying komodo-rhino, a flaming turtle-duck, and a feathery poodle-monkey.

Jinora flicked open her staff calmly, slicing through the early summer air as she spiraled down to join Ikki, who was poking and prodding a sprawled and groaning Korra and Mako.

It looked as though Mako had collapsed after initially catching Korra in his arms, and by the red looking welt on the side of his head, he had knocked his temple on the cobblestones. Korra feathered her fingers over it worriedly, her teeth pulling at her bottom lip as her eyes traced the lines of his face.

"Korra, I thought that you were going to stop being so clumsy and have Mako show you how to bend with your feet!" Ikki scolded, small nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Do I even want to know what she's talking about?" He whispered behind his hand to Jinora, who had knelt down next to his shoulder.

"Korra's been a little…distracted lately." She offered puckishly, pressing her lips together as the tribal girl ceased her movements, and sent her a glance, eyes flashing. She was treading on dangerous ground.

"Why?" Mako asked, pushing himself up slightly and dislodging Korra from her resting place against his chest.

Jinora opened her mouth to respond, but Ikki beat her to it, expelling it all in one long breath. "Korra's been clumsy because she's thinking about you and I think that's why Meelo acts funny most of the time too, and the lemurs threw fruit at Korra because she was distracted and supposed to be feeding them- which is why she smells like leeches - and she also wants you to help her bend with her feet better." She rocked back and forth on her toes, her arms clasped behind her, a brilliant smile on her face as if her answer had made complete sense.

There was silence for a moment. Mako still in the process of fully sitting up, Korra half sprawled over his torso, Jinora starting to close her glider, and Ikki still smiling and humming away.

The girl quieted, looking at the three flabbergasted faces and huffed, shaking her head so hard that her hair threatened to come loose from the buns. She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Korra, I told you that a love potion would work better!" She released an exasperated sigh, hands falling away to allow her shoulders to slouch. "I'll go get the rainbows and sunsets."

The trio watched her dash away, all pretenses of annoyance shattered.

"So." Mako finally broke the silence, his voice light and teasing. "The mighty and invincible Avatar Korra turning into a klutz over little old _me?"_

Korra whipped around to face Jinora, stabbing an accusing finger inches away from her face. Jinora crossed her eyes to focus on it, her hands shooting up palm open in order to exude some form of innocence. "You promised you wouldn't let her bring up the love potions!"

She shrugged, untroubled as she got up, flicking open her glider absently. "I don't control her mouth. And _I_ didn't promise that I would protect you from embarrassment." She turned back to Mako, returning his full blown smug smirk. "Bye Mako," she said shyly, and sprang into the air, listening to Korra's frustrated growls and stuttering explanations swirling behind her like leaves on a breeze.

* * *

"So…why exactly am I here, Avatar Korra?" Skoochy asked nervously, worrying the already frayed bill of his cap between his fingers.

She clapped a hand on his shoulder just a little too enthusiastically, knocking the wind out of the slight boy. "Call me Korra. I, er- _Jinora_ has just been talking about you so much lately, I just thought that you two should catch up while she shows you around the island."

"Oh, well I-" The street urchin was cut off at the shrill shrieks and calls of the flying lemurs, who rose from the boughs of a familiar oak tree. The pair tucked in on themselves, folding down onto the warm and dusty cobblestones.

"A-are you sure now is the best time?" He asked, cautiously bringing his head up to let his bewildered gaze take in his surroundings.

Korra squinted in the late morning sunlight, craning her neck to see the tiny blip of orange and yellow writhing on one of the broad branches.

She looked at Jinora's long time crush beside her, the devious smile stretching her face to the point of pain. "Positive." She said confidently. She took the boy's shoulders in her hands, steering him in the direction of the huge oak tree. "Go get her tiger."

Sending the Avatar a shaky smile, he hurried over to a flailing Jinora, already wondering about the mysterious red spots of dragon berry staining her clothes.

"Oh, and Skoochy, don't forget to ask her about Ikki's love potions!"

**Well. This turned out longer than I thought it would. It also turned out to **_**take longer**_** than I thought it would too. At least I finished it though. Hopefully I'll be able to get another one done before I go on vacation on the thirteenth. I'm visiting the capital, and cramming in tons of sight-seeing in four days! **

**Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so!**

**SG.**

**P.S. Also, if you have any prompts, please leave them in a review or PM them to me.**


End file.
